Nossëfinwë
by sacrok
Summary: Au Septième Age d'Arda, une descendante de l'Esprit du Feu découvre un objet qui va la ramener dans le passé, pour racheter une bonne conduite à ses aïeux. Dans son sang, le serment des Dépossédés est toujours présent et mener sa tâche à son terme sera particulièrement compliqué. Son voyage en Terre du Milieu ne sera pas des plus faciles.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

Me voici avec une nouvelle fic. Je n'ai pas abandonné mon autre histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas.

L'idée de base est classique : une fille débarque en Terre du Milieu au moment du Troisième Age. Je sais, il y en a plein des fics comme ça, mais j'ai eu envie d'en écrire une, moi aussi.

Néanmoins, avant de vous laisser lire, je souhaite vous donner des infos utiles pour comprendre mon histoire :

¤** Il faut reprendre l'idée de Tolkien qui disait que notre monde moderne actuel, est le Septième Age de la Terre du Milieu.**

Donc ma fic débute en année 2014 du Septième Age. Le monde a bien changé depuis (géographie, démographie, culture…) et les anciens temps ne sont plus connus, envolés de nos mémoires.

¤ **Ensuite, il faut oublier le côté « paradisiaque » de la Terre du Milieu, ainsi que le côté gentil et séduisant des Nains.**

Les nains ne vont pas arriver de suite, il faudra attendre plusieurs chapitres, mais vous verrez qu'ils n'ont pas le même caractère.

¤ **Et comme pour ma fic "Izindu-bêth", il faut avoir des connaissances un peu poussée sur le monde de Tolkien pour comprendre toutes les subtilités.**

Mais je prendrai le temps d'expliquer pour ceux qui me poseront des questions. Attention, chaque info est importante, y compris le titre de ma fic, qui a une signification.

Voici donc le prologue.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Au Septième Age de la Terre du Milieu, une descendante de l'Esprit du Feu découvre un objet qui va la ramener dans le passé, pour racheter une bonne conduite à ses aïeux. Dans son sang, le serment des Dépossédés est toujours présent et mener sa tâche à son terme sera particulièrement difficile. Son voyage en Terre du Milieu ne sera pas des plus faciles._

* * *

**- Quel temps pourri !** s'exclama la jeune femme en entrant sous la grande tente.

**- Les giboulées.** **On est en plein dedans**, lui répondit son collègue en levant son nez de l'écran de son ordinateur.

La jeune femme ôta sa veste trempée d'eau, et tenta de redonner un aspect correct à sa chevelure ruisselante. Elle s'approcha d'une grande table où étaient déposées plusieurs caisses en plastique.

**- C'est ce que vous avez trouvé durant la journée ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Oui, on est tombé sur une tranche très riche. Tiens**, lui dit-il en lui tendant un porte-documents.

Elle prit les feuilles et s'installa sur une chaise près de son collègue, pour étudier les premières pages.

Ils travaillaient tous les deux pour l'Institut National de Recherches Archéologiques Préventives. Ils étaient chargés d'établir un rapport de fouille, sur la zone d'un futur chantier autoroutier. Ce travail précédait toujours ce genre d'ouvrage. Après avoir passé plusieurs semaines sur la recherche documentaire, ils étaient, depuis deux mois, sur site pour le travail d'étude. Leur tâche consistait à repérer les anomalies du terrain, trier, répertorier, analyser et dater les objets mis au jour.

Une grande tente de type militaire, avait été installée non loin du site de fouille, pour stocker les objets retrouvés et permettre aux différents collaborateurs de travailler à l'abri des intempéries.

En cette fin de mois de Mars, le temps était capricieux. Tantôt soleil radieux, tantôt nuages menaçants.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et il n'y avait plus personne sur les lieux, hormis Cyril et Roxanne.

**- Alors ? La réunion ? Comment ça s'est passé ?** Questionna Cyril.

**- Pffff… La galère**, répondit Roxanne plongée dans les documents.

**- Et pour le délai supplémentaire ?**

**- Ils ont rien voulu savoir. « Vous devez vous débrouiller avec ce que vous avez », qu'ils m'ont dit**, s'exclama la jeune femme en imitant la voix d'une autre personne**. Mais t'inquiètes pas, si les procédures officielles ne marchent pas, on fera autrement… comme d'habitude.**

Il s'était attendu à cette réponse. C'était à chaque fois la même chose. Des délais ric-rac et aucunes négociations possibles. Les intérêts financiers des entreprises pesaient bien plus lourds que leurs recherches. Il aimait son métier, mais par moment, il luttait pour rester calme, face à des contraintes humainement intenables. Mais il adorait encore plus travailler avec Roxanne. Cette jeune femme était rusée et arrivait toujours à ses fins, ce qui était une bonne chose dans le cas présent. Elle avait également un don pour savoir où creuser, et ils tombaient à tous les coups sur les zones les plus riches en vestiges. Et puis, il fallait dire qu'elle dégageait un charme particulier. Ses cheveux de feu aux reflets cuivrés contrastaient avec son regard froid. Tout comme son caractère, douce et calme, mais volcanique quand elle s'énervait.

Puis Cyril repensa à toute la somme de travail qu'il lui restait à faire ce soir et il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire

**- Rentre. Va dormir. Je vais finir l'inventaire**, lui annonça Roxanne, qui l'avait entendu bailler.

**- Il reste encore une caisse, je peux la finir**, répliqua Cyril ennuyé à l'idée de laisser sa collègue le faire.

**- Mais non, vas-y**, imposa la jeune femme en le fixant de ses yeux gris. **Je me suis reposée dans l'avion tout à l'heure. Ça ne me dérange pas.**

Elle se leva et alla se servir une tasse de café déjà préparé sur la table réservée à cet effet.

**- Je t'ai laissé gérer l'équipe tout seul, toute la journée. On sera quitte comme ça**, lui dit-elle en revenant avec sa tasse chaude à la main.

**- Ok, ok, **renonça-t-il relativement facilement.

Il avait l'habitude de travailler tard et de ne pas compter ses heures, mais là, il avait vraiment envie de prendre une bonne douche et de pioncer. Cyril laissa sa place à Roxanne, qui s'empara de la souris de l'ordinateur, pour vérifier les dernières pièces inventoriées par son collègue. Il enfila son imper, mit sa capuche, car la pluie n'avait pas encore cessée, et sortit de la tente après avoir dit au revoir à sa collègue.

La jeune femme se retrouva seule, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle aimait travailler en équipe, mais à l'occasion apprécier aussi la solitude. Elle mit en lecture sa playlist favorite et quitta le bureau pour aller jusqu'à la table d'inventaire.

Roxanne était archéologue depuis cinq années maintenant. Proche de la trentaine, cette rousse aux yeux gris, vouait sa vie entière à son métier. Pas de petit copain régulier, toujours en déplacement, elle vivait sa passion quotidiennement. Cette fouille était normalement sa dernière en tant que fouille préventive. Elle avait réussi à décrocher un poste pour une grosse mission à l'étranger.

Vêtue d'un jean, Converses et sweat à capuche, Roxanne prit une paire de gants en caoutchouc, pour pouvoir manipuler les objets à inventorier. Un à un, elle photographia et étudia grossièrement les fragments de poterie, pièces, objets divers et variés, qui avaient été sorti de terre il y a quelques heures à peine. Savoir que ces vertiges matériels d'une époque révolue, n'ont pas été manipulé depuis des centaines voire quelques milliers d'années, lui faisait toujours quelque chose de particuliers.

Après trois heures de labeur, la caisse était vide aux deux tiers. Roxanne prit l'objet suivant. C'était une sorte de petit pot en terre cuite avec un couvercle brisé. Les motifs colorés étaient en partie altérés par le séjour dans le sol. Lorsqu'elle le prit pour le photographier, le couvercle se désolidarisa du reste. Il était assez courant que des objets se brisent, et c'était fâcheux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du petit pot. Une gangue de boue s'était installée à l'intérieur, mais il lui semblait qu'un petit objet en soit prisonnier.

La curiosité de l'archéologue prit le dessus et elle laissa tomber l'inventaire, pour tenter d'extraire le petit objet, qui après une première observation semblait être en métal.

Petit à petit, avec une minutie chirurgicale, Roxanne finit par déloger le contenu du petit pot. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle posa l'objet et alla vérifier des documents dans l'ordinateur. Après moult vérifications, elle revint sur la table d'inventaire et scruta l'étrangeté.

L'objet qu'elle avait découvert était une bague finement travaillée et ornée d'une pierre à l'éclat incandescent. Comment un objet d'une telle facture s'était retrouvé dans un vestige datant du second âge de fer ?

Cette bague ne pouvait avoir été fabriquée à cette période, c'était techniquement impossible.

Bon sang ! Mais sur quoi elle était tombée ?

Roxanne était spécialisée dans les reliques de ce genre. Le travail des métaux précieux et des gemmes était une passion familiale. Depuis des générations et des générations, sa famille travaillait dans l'orfèvrerie et la joaillerie. Son père tenait la boutique familiale dans la capitale et ses deux frères ainés étaient voués à reprendre le flambeau. Roxanne ne prit pas le même chemin qu'eux, mais l'attrait pour les choses qui brillent coulait quand même dans ses veines. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle et ses frangins se rendaient quotidiennement dans l'atelier de la boutique. Leur père les avait toujours encouragés dans cette voie, mais ce qu'il plaisait le plus à Roxanne était les vieilles pièces que son père restaurait. Son attirance pour ces objets l'avait plus tard, poussé à suivre ses études dans l'archéologie. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'elle tombait sur un bijou ancien, elle sentait au fond d'elle une excitation presque maladive.

Roxanne s'affala dans le fauteuil de bureau et se mit à rire. Ce bijou ne pouvait pas être dans ce petit pot depuis 3000 ans. Il était trop parfait, trop « neuf ». La seule explication plausible était que Cyril lui avait fait un gag. Il connaissait son engouement pour les bijoux. Elle reprit la bague dans ses mains et la fit tourner machinalement, en pensant à comment elle allait pouvoir se venger de cette plaisanterie. Tout en réfléchissant elle remarqua que la pierre refléter de la lumière sur la toile de la tente. Mais la pierre en question était taillée en cabochon et donc il était impossible pour elle de refléter autant d'éclat. La gemme était de petite taille, mais en y regardant de plus près, Roxanne constata que c'était la pierre en elle-même qui libérait ce chatoiement. Elle était hypnotisée par cette lumière.

Elle sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'elle sentit une douce chaleur à travers ses gants. La tentation était trop grande, alors elle ôta un de ses gants et posa la pulpe de son index sur le bijou. La chaleur se propagea le long de son doigt pour enflammer tout son être. Corps et âme. La sensation était agréable et lui donnait une impression de bien-être.

Ce bijou était une véritable œuvre d'art. Le métal légèrement cuivré, formait des courbes et des volutes autour de la pierre. Aucuns points de soudure n'étaient visibles. Celui qui avait créé cette pièce d'orfèvrerie devait être d'une grande habileté, car les formes étaient parfaites. Qui avait bien pu fabriquer cela ? Elle l'ignorait, mais une chose était sûre, la bague ne datait pas de la même période que le petit pot qui la contenait. Roxanne regarda l'intérieure de la bague mais aucun poinçon n'y apparaissait, donc soit ce n'était pas un bijou récent, soit le métal utilisé n'était précieux. Elle soupira profondément, car le bijou l'intriguait au plus haut point.

La pierre émettait une lumière d'un éclat qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle ne pouvait plus quitter cette bague du regard. Une idée incongrue lui traversa l'esprit. Et si elle garda cette bague pour elle seule ? L'objet n'était pas inventorié et personne ne savait que le petit pot contenait quoi que ce soit. Roxanne ne pouvait maitriser sans envie de garder la bague comme si elle lui revenait de droit.

Après un long moment passé à contempler le bijou, elle se laissa tenter à le passer à un de ses doigts. Délicatement elle glissa la bague à son annulaire droit, puis elle s'affaissa dans le fauteuil en levant haut sa main, pour admirer le résultat. De nouveau la chaleur la parcourut et un sentiment d'accomplissement s'empara d'elle. Elle sourit.

Mais soudain, elle se sentit mal. Sa tête la fit horriblement souffrir et un voile noir se glissa devant ses yeux. Roxanne chuta du fauteuil et tomba à terre. Elle ne perdit pas connaissance et son esprit lui dictait de protéger le bijou. Alors elle serra sa main gauche autour son autre main qui portait la bague et se roula en boule pour former une protection.

Puis elle entendit des murmures, des voix, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle sur le site. Alors elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais le voile noir l'empêchait encore de discerner son environnement. La douleur localisé au niveau du crane descendit progressivement pour l'envahir entièrement, ce qui la fit se recroqueviller encore plus.

Les voix se firent plus distinctes, plus compréhensibles. Elles s'adressaient à elle.

Roxanne cru comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

_**- Ne le laisse pas te corrompre. **_

_**- Résiste.**_

_**- Prouve que tu es plus forte que lui.**_

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? Je ne comprends rien » pensa Roxanne tout en luttant.

Elle sentait que sa tête allait exploser, quand elle ressentit un souffle d'air sur son visage, puis un frisson la parcourir. Elle tenta alors une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les paupières. Elle était toujours sous la tente, mais visiblement elle n'était plus seule. Elle put distinguer une forme s'approcher d'elle et s'accroupir à ses côtés, alors elle eut le réflexe de se décaler.

**- _Tu ne crains rien. Laisses nous t'aider_**, lui annonça la chose qui était près d'elle.

Inconsciemment, elle se laissa faire. Ces voix la réconfortaient, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Puis progressivement, elle se décrispa et relâcha la pression autour du bijou, oubliant son envie de le garder rien que pour elle.

**- _Voilà, c'est bien_**_,_ continua de lui dire la voix.

Enfin, elle se détendit complétement et roula sur le dos, toujours allongée sur le sol. La douleur était partie, mais sa vision était trouble. Autour d'elle, tout ce qu'il l'entourait était flou, hormis les ombres qu'elle avait entraperçu l'instant d'avant, qui elles étaient devenues nettes et parfaitement visibles.

Surprise, elle se recula vivement, tout en accompagnant son mouvement d'une série de jurons.

Devant elle, se trouvaient sept personnes.

Sept hommes.

Ils la regardaient fixement, mais ne dirent rien.

**- Vous êtes qui ?** Demanda Roxanne sous le choc.

* * *

Voilà...

Vous ne comprenez rien? C'est normal, c'est fait exprès.

Posez moi des questions, je répondrai.

**Pour les lecteurs qui ont lu le Silmarillion, vous devez avoir compris qui sont les sept types. Le titre donne une info, ainsi que le physique, le caractère et l'attrait pour les bijoux de Roxanne. Dans le résumé, je parle de l'Esprit du Feu, des Dépossédés et d'un serment... ça doit vous parler.  
**

**J'attends vos commentaires.**

Biz


	2. Présentations

**Bonjour à tous,**

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Vu les réponses que j'ai eu, je pense que peu de personnes ont deviné qui étaient les sept.

Vous allez avoir les explications dans ce chapitre, et vous allez me dire "mais quel est le rapport avec le Hobbit?"

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir. Il va me falloir plusieurs chapitres pour bien poser les bases de ma fic, mais vous allez retrouver nos amis les Nains. Néanmoins, ils seront bien moins charmants que dans le livre ou les films.

Mais bonne nouvelle, je compte changer la fin de l'histoire (vous voyez où je veux en venir...?)

Petite explication du titre et des protagonistes en fin de chapitre.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Merci à** Vanariane, Kanli et Elena **pour leur première review.

* * *

_Enfin, elle se détendit complétement et roula sur le dos, toujours allongée sur le sol. La douleur était partie, mais sa vision était trouble. Autour d'elle, tout ce qu'il l'entourait était flou, hormis les ombres qu'elle avait entraperçu l'instant d'avant, qui elles étaient devenu nettes et parfaitement visibles._

_Elle se recula vivement, tout en accompagnant son mouvement d'une série de jurons. _

_Devant elle, se trouvait sept personnes. _

_Sept hommes._

_**- Vous êtes qui ?**__ Demanda Roxanne sous le choc._

* * *

Aucun d'entre eux ne répondit.

Roxanne se frotta vigoureusement les yeux. Tout son environnement était trouble et sombre, et elle croyait que sa vision lui jouait des tours, mais non. Le sol, les meubles, la tente, tout était nébuleux. Sauf les gars en face d'elle.

Elle les regarda les uns après les autres.

Celui qui était le plus proche d'elle, était celui qu'elle avait aperçu en premier. Il était toujours accroupi. Ses cheveux arboraient une couleur que Roxanne connaissait bien, puisqu'elle avait la même. Son visage était d'une grande beauté. Roxanne ne crut d'abord pas qu'il était réel, il était trop beau, trop parfait. Mais l'homme se releva et elle put constater qu'il était bel et bien là. Un autre détail la choqua. Il était immense, en taille, mais aussi en carrure. A vu de nez, il dépassait largement les deux mètres.

En regardant les autres, elle constata que tous étaient de très grande taille. Autre point commun, ils avaient tous les cheveux longs et portaient des vêtements qui ne correspondaient absolument pas à la mode de l'époque.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ! » s'écria-t-elle intérieurement.

Derrière le grand roux, il y avait un brun légèrement plus petit, mais tout aussi impressionnant. Son visage était moins parfait que le premier, mais Roxanne ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était laid. En fait, ils étaient tous relativement agréables à regarder. Ses yeux gris glacés comme les siens, le rendait si sérieux.

A côté de lui, un blond et un autre brun. Leur visage était plus amical et plus avenant que les deux précédents. Par contre, le cinquième ne disait rien de bon à Roxanne. Son visage était fermé et semblait contrarié.

Les deux derniers devaient être des jumeaux, car ils se ressemblaient énormément. Ils étaient beaucoup plus décontractés que les autres, et se parlaient à voix basse, tout en rigolant. Eux aussi avaient les cheveux rougeoyants.

Après les avoir passé en revue les uns après les autres, elle revint sur le premier et lui adressa la parole.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?** demanda-t-elle agressivement.

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle commençait à sentir la colère monter en elle. Ce n'était pas bon. Elle avait la colère facile et un tempérament assez impulsif. Mais au moment où elle allait répliquer, le roux s'approcha d'elle. La colère de Roxanne retomba comme un soufflé. Il dégageait tellement de charisme qu'elle se trouva le bec cloué. A un mètre d'elle, il s'accroupit à nouveau pour se mettre à son niveau. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort, car il était encore plus impressionnant, vu de près.

**- Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous**, lui annonça-t-il calmement, sans aucune menace dans sa voix.

**- O…Ok…**, réussit à dire Roxanne. **Mais vous êtes qui ?**

**- D'abord nous avons certaines choses à t'expliquer. Veux-tu bien me donner ta main, s'il te plait ?** Lui demanda le roux en tendant sa main gauche vers elle.

Dans un premier temps, elle hésita, mais en voyant la taille de sa main et de son bras, elle se dit qu'il fallait mieux lui obéir. Alors elle lui donna ce qu'il avait demandé. Le contact était étrange. Elle ne perçut aucune chaleur, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était froid non plus. Non, elle ne sentait juste rien, hormis le contact.

Elle releva la tête et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il lui souriait. Ce mec était un dieu vivant, une perfection absolue. Il dû le remarquer car il émit un petit rire. Puis il se releva et entraîna Roxanne avec lui.

Debout à ses côtés, la différence de taille était flagrante. Pourtant, elle faisait 1m70 et n'était pas considérée comme petite.

Il lui rendit sa main et elle se la palpa. Elle sentait le contact de sa main contre sa main, mais comme avec lui, elle ne percevait aucune chaleur émaner de son corps. Elle remarqua également que la pierre de sa bague ne la brulait plus non plus. Une impression de légèreté l'envahit également.

**- La sensation que tu ressens, est normale**, lui dit-il, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

**- Comment ça ?** Répliqua Roxanne sur la défensive. **Vous m'avez fait quoi ?**

Elle prit peur et s'éloigna de lui rapidement. Elle recula, recula et recula encore, mais quelque chose lui paraissait bizarre. Ou plutôt, tout lui paraissait bizarre. Elle s'arrêta. L'impression de flou l'entourait toujours, et ça la déboussolait complétement.

**- Vous m'avez drogué ?!** Cria-t-elle, car c'était pour elle la seule raison.

**- Calme toi**, lui dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

**- NON ! Ne vous approchez pas ! **Hurla Roxanne.

Elle chercha des yeux un objet pour se défendre. Elle crut distinguer à travers sa vision trouble, une pelle dans le coin de la tente derrière elle. Elle sauta dessus et tendit la main pour s'en saisir.

Roxanne s'arrêta net, sous le choc, le souffle coupé. Elle retendit lentement sa main vers le manche de la pelle, qu'elle avait tenté de prendre l'instant d'avant, arrêta ses doigts à quelques millimètres, puis fini son geste. Elle eut la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait cru voir. Ses doigts passaient littéralement à travers le bois de l'objet, comme s'il n'y avait rien.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, son cerveau se mit en mode OFF, puis ce fut la tempête.

Roxanne vida ses poumons en un seul cri. Elle gesticulait et courait dans tous les sens, en se tenant la tête entre ses mains, complétement affolée.

Elle ne remarqua pas les commentaires des sept qui la regardaient se ridiculiser devant eux.

**- C'était prévisible qu'elle réagisse ainsi**, ronchonna l'homme au visage sévère.

**- Oh non, moi je trouve qu'elle prend ça plutôt bien, **ironisa le blond.

Pendant ce temps, les jumeaux étaient morts de rire.

Roxanne cria une nouvelle fois après avoir vu son corps passer à travers son bureau. Mais elle s'arrêta rapidement, essoufflée et transit de peur, n'osant plus bouger, de peur de toucher un nouvel objet. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les bras en protection autour de sa tête. Elle sentit les larmes venir.

Son cerveau se reconnecta progressivement.

Comment cela était-il possible ?

Il n'y avait rien de rationnel là-dedans. Son corps traversait les objets sans aucunes difficultés, comme un fantôme.

Était-elle morte ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Un cortège de question défilait dans sa tête.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?** murmura Roxanne en pleurs.

**- Ça fait partie des choses que je voulais t'expliquer**, dit le roux après un soupir.

Il s'était rapproché une nouvelle fois d'elle et se remit à son niveau. De sa main gauche il rattrapa le menton de Roxanne pour relever sa tête.

**- J'aimerai que tu m'écoutes maintenant**, lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Elle acquiesça faiblement entre deux sanglots.

**- Bien ! Allez, cesse de pleurer. De toute façon, aucunes larmes ne peuvent couler de tes yeux**.

Il passa ses doigts sur ses joues pour lui montrer qu'elles n'étaient pas mouillées.

**- Seul ton corps peut le faire. Et en ce moment même, tu n'es pas dans ton corps.**

**- M… mais, je suis quoi ? Où est mon corps ? **s'exclama Roxanne en cherchant autour d'elle.

**- Pour faire simple, tu n'es qu'une représentation de ton esprit, tout comme nous. Et concernant ton corps, il t'attend, mais pas ici, **lui expliqua le roux.

**- Comment je pourrais croire une chose pareille ? C'est complétement illogique,** riposta la jeune femme.

**- Bien des choses vont te semblaient illogiques et irrationnelles, mais tu devras pourtant les croire.**

Roxanne ne répondit rien. Son esprit cartésien ne pouvait y croire, alors que toutes les preuves étaient présentes.

Machinalement, elle joua avec sa nouvelle bague et tout en contemplant le bijou, elle eut un déclic.

**- Cela a à voir avec cette chose ?** Demanda Roxanne en lui montrant la bague sur son doigt.

**- Bonne déduction**, répondit le roux.

**- Cette chose, comme tu dis, est bien plus qu'un simple bijou**, annonça le brun sérieux en se rapprochant d'eux. **Cette pierre n'est pas une vulgaire gemme, mais tu as dû t'en rendre compte, n'est-ce pas ?**

Roxanne regarda à nouveau la bague. Il est vrai que la pierre était spéciale. Mais hormis son éclat anormal, la chose qui frappait le plus Roxanne, était la réaction qu'elle avait eue. Ce sentiment de propriété absolue, de protection et d'accomplissement.

**- Ce que tu ressens envers cette pierre, nous l'avons également ressenti**, déclara le roux, qui, une nouvelle fois, donna l'impression à Roxanne qu'il lisait dans ses pensées.

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Cette pierre est un éclat d'une autre pierre de plus grande taille**, expliqua le type sérieux.** Il en existe trois de ce genre et elles sont uniques, précieuses. Le pouvoir qu'elles ont eu sur nous, s'est transmis à nos descendants.**

**- Euh… vos descendants ? Non, mais attendez un peu ! Vous essayez de m'embrouiller**, répliqua Roxanne qui ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'ils lui disaient**. Et d'abord, vous n'avez pas répondu à mes autres questions**.

**- Elle ne perd pas le nord, la petite, **formula le blond en souriant.

Les deux qui parlaient pour les autres, se retournèrent vers lui et soupirèrent.

**- Bon, ok. Alors tu voulais savoir où était ton corps ? Et bien, il n'est plus ici. Enfin si, il est toujours là, mais pas à la même époque que maintenant.**

**- Vous vous foutez littéralement de ma gueule…** repris Roxanne dépitée par la réponse incompréhensible du roux.

**- Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui ! Qui sommes-nous ? Pour faire simple, nous sommes tes ancêtres. Et plus précisément, tu es la descendante de Curufin, ici présent, notre frère.**

Le dénommé Curufin, fit un signe de tête pour se faire reconnaitre, et Roxanne le détailla attentivement, les yeux mi-clos avec un air soupçonneux.

**- C'est bien ce que je dis… vous vous foutez de moi**, répéta-t-elle.

**- Bon sang ! Ça va être compliqué**, dit le roux en se relevant, visiblement exaspéré.

§

Après de longues explications, Roxanne fini par croire – à moitié - que son esprit et son corps étaient séparés. En fait, elle leur fit croire qu'elle comprenait, car au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas y croire, et n'espérer qu'une chose, se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Puis le roux fit les présentations, car hormis le dénommé Curufin, elle ne connaissait pas leur nom.

**- Je me nomme Maedhros, je suis l'ainé**, se présenta le roux.

« Non, mais c'est quoi ce nom ? » pensa Roxanne.

**- Voici Maglor**, dit-il en se retournant vers le type sérieux aux yeux gris. **Puis, Celegorm le Blond et Curufin le Rusé. Ensuite, notre frère Caranthir le Sombre et les jumeaux, Amrod et Amras.**

« Promis juré, demain j'arrête le café à haute dose. Ça me fait délirer totalement. Mais où est-ce que mon esprit est allé chercher des noms aussi débiles ? Et puis ces types. J'avoue, ils sont plutôt mignons, mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'imagine seule avec sept mecs ? Est-ce que j'aurais des tendances bizarres ?... » Continuait de penser intérieurement Roxanne.

« Mmmh, ça pourrait être marrant, tiens. J'aurais jamais l'occasion dans la vraie vie, alors… »

Tout en continuant son délire mental, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que Maedhros avait fini de parler et qu'il la regardait d'un air affligé.

**- Qui y a-t-il, mon frère ?** Demanda Curufin intrigué par le silence de son ainé et la non-réaction de la jeune femme.

**- Elle trouve que nous avons des noms bizarres, et…et elle s'imagine des choses que seul un esprit humain peut inventer,** expliqua l'ainé qui avait réellement la capacité de lire les pensées de Roxanne.

L'archéologue cessa net ses idées malsaines, lorsqu'elle entendit le commentaire du roux.

**- Bin quoi ? Y a pas de mal. Vous n'êtes pas réels de toute façon**, riposta Roxanne toujours assise par terre.

**- Tu ne nous crois toujours pas ? **Questionna Curufin visiblement chagriné par son attitude.

**- Pffff… personne ne croirait vos histoires. Vous n'êtes que des images fabriquées par mon cerveau incontestablement trop imbibé de caféine,** expliqua la jeune femme imperturbable.

C'est à ce moment, que le prénommé Caranthir, le type à l'air pas aimable, s'approcha d'elle manifestement encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était jusqu'alors. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre de mouvement, qu'elle se retrouva étendue par terre. Le choc de la gifle avait été violent, et elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre, qu'elle fut soulevée par le brun ténébreux, qui la maintint au niveau de son visage, c'est-à-dire à plus de cinquante centimètres du sol.

**- Et là, tu ne nous crois toujours pas ?** demanda-t-il d'un ton bien trop calme pour être rassurant. **Dans tes rêves, normalement, un coup pareil t'aurait réveillé, non? Mais si ça n'est pas suffisant, je peux arracher lentement les ongles de tes jolies petites mains, puis briser les unes après les autres tes phalanges, et on verra si tu te réveilles… ou pas.**

**- Ça va aller, Caranthir, **calma Maedhros. **Elle a compris maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?** reprit-il en s'adressant à Roxanne.

L'archéologue sentit le poids de tout leur regard sur elle. Elle était totalement terrifiée, car il disait vrai. Normalement elle aurait dû se réveiller, mais non. Tout autour d'elle était encore nébuleux et les sept mecs lui semblaient plus que réels. Comment s'était possible ?

Roxanne fit du mieux qu'elle pouvait, un hochement de tête pour leur signifier qu'elle avait compris. Puis Caranthir accepta de la déposer sur le sol. Elle se sentait aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon. Sa joue lui faisait mal, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle voulut tendre une main vers Caranthir pour vérifier une bonne fois pour toute qu'il était bel et bien présent devant elle.

Roxanne effleura de ses doigts le torse du ténébreux, elle le sentit se contracter à son contact. C'était exactement comme dans la réalité, sauf qu'elle devait avouer qu'il était sacrément bien foutu et que chacun de ses muscles étaient perceptibles.

Elle stoppa son exploration lorsqu'elle entendit des sifflements et des rires. Roxanne releva la tête et vit que les cinq autres s'étaient rapprochés et qu'ils semblaient se moquer de leur frère. C'est alors qu'elle constata qu'il avait viré au rouge tomate.

**- Ça va Caranthir ?**

**- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi écarlate, et pourtant…**

**- Elle a osé le toucher !**

**- Ces humains sont vraiment étranges. **

Chacun y alla de son petit commentaire, puis l'ambiance redevint sérieuse lorsque Maedhros reprit la parole.

**- Bon, maintenant que tu es concentrée, écoute bien tout ce que l'on va te dire. Nous sommes les sept fils de Fëanor, le créateur des Silmarils, et la pierre qui orne ta bague est un éclat de l'un d'entre eux. Nous avons fait le serment de poursuivre tous ceux qui en possèdent un. Mais tu es une de nos descendantes et ce serment continue de vivre en toi. **

**- Ce serment nous a forcés à agir de façon méprisable et notre famille a été déshonorée. Nous avons perdu tout droit sur les joyaux. Nous cherchons maintenant à nous racheter une bonne conduite auprès des peuples que nous avons déçus,** continua d'expliquer Maglor.

**- Malheureusement, nous sommes morts il y a maintenant plus de 13 000 ans et il semblerait que ce soit le temps nécessaire pour que l'un de nos descendants puisse de nouveau toucher un Silmaril sans sombrer dans la folie. C'est donc à toi que revient la tâche de retrouver notre honneur perdu**, déclara Curufin qui était son ancêtre direct.

Ainsi entourée des sept fils de Fëanor, Roxanne se sentait oppressée et abasourdie par leur déclaration, mais fidèle à elle-même, elle leur répondit :

**- Euh… j'ai accepté de croire en vos histoires, mais les gars… arrêter de me raconter des conneries.**

Maedhros se prit le visage dans la main.

**- Je ne sais pas duquel d'entre nous elle tient le plus, mais c'est une vraie tête de mule.**

* * *

**Alors?**

**Votre impression? une review?  
**

Pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas lu le Silmarillion, je vous conseille vivement de le lire. C'est passionnant. Y a pas que le Seigneur des anneaux et le Hobbit dans la vie...

Explication du titre : **Nossëfinwë**

mot de ma propre invention, qui signifie "descendant de Finwë" en Quenya.

Qui est Finwë? C'est le père de Fëanor, également appelé Curufinwë (Deuxième Finwë)

Son fils ainé, Maedhros, est aussi appelé Nelyafinwë (Troisième Finwë)

Maglor, Kanafinwë (Finwë à la voix puissante)

Celegorm, Turkafinwë (Finwë puissant)

Curufin est l'abrégé de Curufinwë (car il ressemble à son père)

Caranthir, Morifinwë (Finwë sombre)

Amrod, Pityafinwë (Petit Finwë)

et Amras, Telufinwë (Dernier Finwë)

Voilà vous comprenez le titre.

* * *

**A bientôt**

**Biz**


	3. Les sept fils de Fëanor

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

J'ai pris conscience que beaucoup de lecteurs, ne connaissent pas l'histoire des Silmarils, de leur créateur, de ses fils, du serment et de ce qui en a découlé. J'espère que malgré cela, vous lirez mon histoire et que l'absence des personnages du _Hobbit_ lors des premiers chapitres ne vous découragera pas.

Voici mon nouveau chapitre. Dernier moment calme pour Roxanne. L'humour reste présent dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain se sera fini.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Merci à **Elena, aliena wyvern, Kanli et Vanariane** pour leur review.

* * *

_Ainsi entourée des sept fils de Fëanor, Roxanne se sentait oppressée et abasourdie par leur déclaration. Fidèle à elle-même, elle leur répondit :_

_**- Euh… j'ai accepté de croire en vos histoires, mais les gars… arrêter de me raconter des conneries.**_

_Maedhros se prit le visage dans la main._

_**- Je ne sais pas duquel d'entre nous elle tient le plus, mais c'est une vraie tête de mule.**_

* * *

S'en suivit une discussion entre les frères.

Roxanne se trouvait toujours au centre du cercle que les sept avaient formé autour d'elle. Faisant comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là, ils la scrutèrent, la détaillèrent, pour constater à quel point le sang des héritiers de Fëanor était resté puissant, malgré les millénaires passés.

**- Même si elle n'a pas ta taille, Maedhros, on pourrait également l'appeler Russandol. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire**, dit Maglor.

**- Oui c'est vrai**, affirma Maedhros. **Mais ce sont tes yeux que je vois lorsque je la regarde.**

**- Je confirme**, intervint Amrod, l'un des jumeaux. **Elle a le même regard glacé que toi, Maglor.**

**- Moi, je trouve qu'elle s'emporte aussi facilement que Caranthir**, continua Amras.

Chacun y allait de son commentaire, en faisant des liens entre le physique et le caractère de Roxanne, et les leurs.

Ça commençait franchement à gonfler la jeune femme de les entendre parler d'elle de cette façon. Mais elle piqua un phare quand elle réalisa qu'ils s'étaient tus et qu'ils la reluquaient carrément.

**- Elle n'a pas le physique de nos canons de beauté, mais je trouve que c'est beaucoup plus attrayant**, murmura Celegorm, mais Roxanne l'avait entendu.

Elle s'était lentement retournée vers le blond. Mais tout en effectuant son mouvement, elle eut la surprise de constater qu'ils avaient tous, plus ou moins, les yeux mi-clos, ce qui témoignait du fonctionnement de leur imagination.

**- Dommage qu'elle soit si petite**, acheva Curufin.

**- STOP ! **intervint l'archéologue, qui avait les cheveux qui s'hérissaient, tellement elle était furax. **Non, mais vous êtes aussi pervers que moi ! Je vous rappelle que je suis censée être de votre sang et que vos idées incestueuses sont immorales !**

**- De quoi elle parle ? **demanda Amras surpris par sa réaction.

**- Je crois, qu'elle s'imagine que l'on pensait à la même que ce à quoi elle a pensé de nous, tout à l'heure, **expliqua Maedhros.

**- Ooh, **répondit le plus jeune.

**- Sache jeune fille, que notre race n'est pas aussi libérée que ne l'est la tienne, et que loin de nous ces idées que tu soupçonnes, **rétorqua Maglor toujours aussi sérieux.

Elle se calma confuse.

**- Mais à quoi vous pensiez ? Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de race ?**

**- Même si nous sommes tous des guerriers, nos parents étaient des artistes et, enfin je parle pour moi, lorsque j'ai quelque chose de beau sous les yeux, je trouve que ça serait dommage de ne pas le contempler, **expliqua Curufin. **Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ? **demanda-t-il à ses frères.

Tous acquiescèrent promptement.

**- Comme tout le monde le faisait pour toi, mon frère**, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Maedhros.

**- Enfin, ça s'était avant, **dit l'ainé en fixant sa main droite, ou plutôt l'endroit où elle devrait être.

Roxanne écarquilla des yeux, lorsqu'elle remarqua l'absence de sa main droite. Autant elle avait la colère facile, qu'elle compatissait tout aussi rapidement. Alors elle s'approcha de lui et prit délicatement son moignon entre ses mains.

Maedhros la regarda faire avec des yeux ronds. Lorsqu'il était encore vivant, jamais personne n'avait fait un tel geste à son encontre. Lui qui était le plus bel elfe de tous les temps, il était devenu qu'un pâle reflet de lui-même, après son séjour forcé sur le Thangorodrim. Il avait subi les pires tourments qu'un elfe pouvait supporter. Son esprit avait plus ou moins réussi à digérer cela, mais son corps revêtait encore les stigmates de ses trente années de tortures. A Valinor, il avait été adulé et admiré par tous. Sa mère, Nerdanel, lui avait donné le nom de Maitimo - le bien formé - à cause de son charme et de son attrait. Mais après le maudit serment que leur père, Fëanor, leur avait fait jurer, ses actes ont joué en sa défaveur. Et depuis que son cousin Fingon, l'a libéré du Thangorodrim, une main en moins, son corps jadis si parfait, n'était plus qu'une succession de cicatrices.

Il ne pouvait dire pourquoi il la laissa faire. C'était à la fois gênant et agréable. Il avait toujours considéré sa mutilation comme une raison de son déshonneur et comme une honte, alors pour lui, il était inimaginable que quelqu'un veuille caresser son bras lésé. Qui voudrait toucher un corps aussi abîmé que le sien ? Pourtant il n'avait lu aucun dégout dans son regard. Elle était venue à lui de façon tellement naturelle, sans en être forcé… comme une mère. Maedhros fut profondément touché par son geste.

**- Je ne te demanderai pas de me raconter ce qu'il t'ait arrivé**, lui dit-elle en le regardant pleine d'empathie. **Car je sens ton cœur lourd de tourment. Mais si je peux t'aider à retrouver un soupçon de réconfort, alors je le ferai. **

Maedhros avait du mal à croire que la jeune femme qui venait de parler, était la même que celle qui jouait les fortes têtes, l'instant d'avance.

**- Je ne te demanderai pas de me venger**, lui répondit-il, **car cela n'apporterait rien de bon.** **Je dois t'avouer que j'ai de la peine de savoir que c'est sur tes épaules, que nous allons déposer notre salut. Si c'était possible, nous aurions choisi quelqu'un d'autre. Mais la magie contenue dans la gemme, ne nous le permet pas. Tu es la première à pouvoir la toucher sans être bruler. Même celui qui l'a fabriqué, un de tes ancêtres également, a souffert le martyre. Les Silmarils nous poursuivront malgré nous, tout au long des âges.**

Il finit sa phrase en posant son unique main sur celles de Roxanne. Elle avait levé haut sa tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et il y vit un mélange de compassion et d'animosité, qui se mua en de l'incompréhension.

**- Je ne comprends pas tout ce que tu me dis, mais je te crois maintenant**, lui dit-elle sérieusement. **Plus ou moins… **

En entendant ses derniers mots, il ne put retenir un petit rire. Elle était tellement différente d'eux, et en même temps elle leur ressemblait tant. Elle était comme un livre ouvert, dans lequel chaque émotion était lisible, passant de l'une à l'autre, sans aucune suite logique et sans chercher à les dissimuler. Les elfes n'avaient pas cette capacité, à faire partager à tout va les sentiments qui les habitaient. Et un tel torrent en était presque déconcertant.

**- Que dois-je faire alors? **demanda Roxanne en lâchant le bras de Maedhros pour revenir au centre du cercle.

**- Tu vas rejoindre ton corps, qui t'attends à l'époque que l'on appelle le Troisième Age, **expliqua Maglor.

**- Le Troisième Age de quoi ? **

**- D'Arda, mais tu auras l'occasion d'apprendre cela plus tard. Là n'est pas la priorité. Tu vas devoir rencontrer des personnes et des peuples que nos actes ont malmenées et leur apporter toute l'aide nécessaire pour espérer recevoir leur pardon. **

**- Mais pourquoi à cette époque ?**

**- C'est à ce moment qu'aura lieu la dernière grande guerre de la Terre du Milieu.**

**- La Terre du Milieu ? Mais je croyais que j'allais à Arda, **questionna Roxanne qui se sentait perdue dans toutes ces explications et ces noms inconnus.

**- C'est une région d'Arda, **répondit Maglor excédé par les incessantes questions de la jeune femme. **Nous ne pouvons pas savoir comment va se dérouler ton voyage et tu devras te débrouiller seule. Mais….**

**- QUOI ? Toute seule ? **le coupa-t-elle encore une fois. **Vous ne serez pas avec moi ? **dit-elle paniquée.

**- Non, à cette époque nous sommes déjà morts depuis plusieurs millénaires, **tenta de la rassurer Curufin en venant au centre du cercle près d'elle. **Mais nous allons te donner notre force et notre courage. C'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire.**

**- Curufin dit vrai, **continua Maedhros. **Ta race est bien trop faible pour endurer les épreuves que tu devras affronter. Et en plus, je doute qu'une vie humaine suffise pour que tu y arrives.**

Roxanne tiqua encore à l'allusion sur les différentes races, ce qu'ils remarquèrent.

Ils lui expliquèrent alors qu'au fil des siècles, la race des hommes avait fini par prendre le dessus sur toutes les autres, soit en se mélangeant avec, soit en les laissant dépérir. Mais que certains avaient également quitté la Terre du Milieu pour une autre contrée secrète.

C'est alors que Roxanne remarqua leurs étranges oreilles pointues à travers leurs longs cheveux, et faillit tourner de l'œil.

**- Ta constitution humaine ne sera absolument pas adaptée. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir que nos descendants seraient aussi faibles**, enchaîna Caranthir toujours aussi peu aimable.

Cette insinuation sur sa faiblesse énerva Roxanne et lui lança un regard aussi noir que le sien.

**- Dans tes veines humaines coule une infime part de sang elfique, et par chance notre lignée est puissante. Alors il a été possible de te léguer une partie de nos caractéristiques, **continua Maedhros.

Inconsciemment Roxanne porta ses mains à ses oreilles, pour vérifier si elles avaient changé de forme.

**- Mais non**, s'exclama le roux en la voyant faire. **Tu garderas ton corps à l'identique. Tu seras juste plus endurante, plus agile et tes sens seront plus développés. C'est tout.**

**- Tu oublies une chose importante mon frère,** intervint Celegorm.

**- Oui, bien sûr. Tu hérites également de notre immortalité.**

En voyant le visage de Roxanne se déconfire, Maedhros compris que c'était trop d'information pour elle et qu'elle recommençait à ne plus les croire. Le meilleur moyen était donc de cesser la discussion et lui faire rejoindre son corps.

**- Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de commencer ta nouvelle vie**, déclara-t-il pour clore l'entretien.

**- Non ! Attendez ! J'ai plein de question encore**, commença à paniquer Roxanne.

**- Tu auras tes réponses directement sur place.**

**- Oui mais… Combien de temps ça va durer ? C'est que j'ai un travail moi ici. Et puis j'ai ma famille**, répliqua-t-elle.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Ils avaient tous le visage fermé. Elle sentit une boule se former dans le creux de son estomac.

**- Répondez-moi ! **

**- Tu ne reviendras pas. C'est un voyage à sens unique. J'en suis navré, **lui expliqua Maedhros l'air grave et visiblement peiné par son annonce.

Elle ne répondit rien à son tour. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait encore que ce soit un mauvais tour de son esprit, et elle essayait de s'y raccrocher. Car si c'était vrai, qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ?

Qu'allait être sa vie ?

Elle avait réellement peur désormais.

**- Tu as raison d'avoir peur, **reprit l'ainé.** Et garde ce sentiment toujours présent. Ne va pas à l'avant de danger plus grand que toi. Trop nombreux ont été ceux qui sont tombés de cette façon**, dit-il en repensant à certaines de ses connaissances, dont son père et son cousin.

**- Ça ne me rassure pas du tout, ce que tu me dis**, dit-elle chagrinée.

**- Je sais, mais te cacher la vérité ne t'aiderait pas. Mais sache que nous serons à tes côtés, même si tu ne nous vois pas. Et lorsque tu auras accompli ta tâche, alors tu nous rejoindras... définitivement.**

La dernière phrase de l'elfe sous-entendait un destin funeste et elle saisit l'insinuation. Alors la tête baissée, les poings serrés retenant ses tremblements d'appréhension, elle osa poser une dernière question avant son départ.

**- J'aimerai savoir pourquoi je dois endurer cela ? Qu'avez-vous fait pour mériter un tel déshonneur ? **

Maedhros s'approcha une dernière fois d'elle, et posa un genou à terre. Ainsi à sa hauteur, il posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de son héritière.

**- Tu as le droit de savoir, en effet. Excuse nous par avance pour ce que tu vas découvrir**, déclara-t-il en cachant peu sa honte.

Puis il mit sa main sur le front de Roxanne et tout en la descendant lentement, lui couvrant les yeux au passage pour les lui fermer, il lui expliqua :

**- Nous allons te transférer nos souvenirs pendant que ton esprit rejoindra ton corps.**

Roxanne sentit son être se faire plus pesant, laissant s'envoler l'impression de légèreté qui l'habitait. La voix de Maedhros se fit plus lointaine, moins distincte.

**- Sur place, tu devras te débrouiller seule pour survivre. Cette époque est hostile et dangereuse. N'accorde ta confiance qu'après mûre réflexion. Et surtout, surtout, ne perds pas la pierre, sinon notre serment te poursuivra également. Nous nous reverrons…**

L'obscurité et le silence prirent place. Les recommandations de Maedhros résonnèrent un long moment dans sa tête. Roxanne avait une impression de flottement oppressant, entourée d'un chaos asphyxiant. Ce n'était pas son corps qui souffrait, mais son âme toute entière.

Puis des images commencèrent à apparaitre. Étincelantes, avec des paysages verdoyants, respirant la sérénité et le bonheur. Toute cette lumière rayonnant à perte de vue, émanait de deux immenses arbres éclatants. Parmi les visages inconnus, ceux de ses ainés, beaux, clairs et paisibles, ainsi qu'un faciès récurrent. Un personnage austère et empli d'arrogance.

Ensuite, les choses s'accélèrent.

La nuit, la peur, le vol.

Des meurtres, la guerre, des actes abominables perpétraient au nom d'un serment.

La mort.

Roxanne ne s'aperçut pas de suite qu'elle avait récupéré son corps. Son esprit était encore sous le choc des images d'une violence qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue. Les yeux grand ouverts, mais ne voyant rien d'autre que les mémoires transmises par ses ascendants, elle avait l'effroyable sensation que c'était sa propre main qui tenait l'épée et tranchait, lacérait, décapitait à tout va.

Lorsque cela cessa, elle ne put empêcher son estomac de se vider. Tremblante de terreur, d'affolement et de froid, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Plusieurs heures, lui furent nécessaire pour qu'elle intuite et prenne conscience de ce qu'il l'entoure.

« Finalement, ils avaient raison » pensa Roxanne terrifiée.

* * *

**Alors?**

**une review?**

Si vous ne comprenez pas un passage, demandez-moi. Je vous expliquerai.

Biz


	4. Bienvenue en Terre du Milieu

**Bonjour à tous,**

Nouveau chapitre : Bienvenue en Terre du Milieu

Roxanne a rejoint son corps et commence à se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement. Pas trop d'action, mais le prochain chapitre sera plus agité.

Moins d'humour, mais pas encore trop sombre.

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, même si le fait que je parle de personnages qui n'existent pas dans le Hobbit, vous fait un peu peur.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Merci à Cassiope, Elena et Julindy pour leur review.  
**

**Réponse à Cassiope :** En effet, mon histoire est loin de ressembler à un conte de fée, comme c'est souvent le cas, lorsqu'une fille débarque en TdM. Son destin ne sera des plus joyeux. Roxanne finira par mal tourner au fil des chapitres, car son héritage refera surface malgré elle. Petite rectification à ton message : tu parles de "petite femme", mais Roxanne n'est pas petite pour une humaine (1,70m). Ce sont les fils de Fëanor qui sont très grands. Maïtimo est le plus grand, avec plus de 2,30 m et ses frères ne sont pas loin derrière. Les elfes en règle générale, sont plus grands que les humains.

* * *

_Lorsque cela cessa, elle ne put empêcher son estomac de se vider. Tremblante de terreur, d'affolement et de froid, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même._

_Plusieurs heures lui furent nécessaire, pour qu'elle intuite et prenne conscience de ce qu'il l'entoure. _

_« Finalement, ils avaient raison » pensa Roxanne terrifiée._

* * *

Roxanne tenta de se relever, mais tout son corps la faisait horriblement souffrir. La douleur était tellement profonde et lancinante. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir était écrasée ou broyée, et même le fait de respirer était une souffrance. Alors elle resta allongée encore un peu.

Le ciel au-dessus d'elle était gris et une légère brise tempérée faisait danser les hautes herbes dans lesquelles la jeune femme était étendue. L'humidité du sol la faisait trembloter et elle lutta pour ramener ses bras autour d'elle, tentant de se réchauffer. Mais le contact de ses bras contre elle, était singulier. Elle s'attendait à toucher le tissu de ses vêtements, alors elle baissa son regard et constata qu'elle était aussi nue qu'un ver.

Cette constatation la glaça encore plus que ce qu'elle n'était déjà.

« Bon sang, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! » pensa-t-elle fortement.

Après réflexion, cela était logique. Seul son corps avait fait le voyage dans le passé, grâce à son héritage génétique. Ses vêtements ne pouvaient faire partie intégrante de son corps physique.

Elle allait devoir trouver de quoi se vêtir rapidement, si elle ne voulait pas mourir de froid. Mais elle fut surprise de ne pas avoir plus froid que cela. Elle tremblait certes, mais après plusieurs heures passées nue dans cette herbe humide, ses doigts n'étaient toujours pas bleus. D'ailleurs, en regardant ses mains, Roxanne remarqua que la fameuse bague était toujours à son doigt. Ainsi, elle aussi avait voyagé.

Tout en l'observant, elle réussit à se mettre en position assise. La pierre émanait toujours une douce lumière blanche et pure, et la sensation de chaleur était présente, mais minime.

Comment une si petite pierre pouvait dégager tout cela ?

Roxanne était hypnotisée par l'éclat, et les mêmes sentiments, qu'elle avait ressenti avant que ses ancêtres apparaissent, se manifestèrent. Une propriété absolue sur le bijou et un besoin de le protéger du reste du monde. Personne hormis elle, n'avait le droit de posséder cette bague, ou plus précisément, la pierre qui l'ornait.

Elle fut sortie de sa contemplation par une rafale de vent, qui fit danser ses longs cheveux auburn devant ses yeux.

Roxanne releva alors la tête et aperçut la nature qui l'entourait. Une nature sauvage, sans la moindre trace de civilisation. Une plaine légèrement vallonnée s'étendait à perte de vue. Enfin, c'était un euphémisme, car lorsqu'elle fixa une tâche sombre à l'horizon, sa vision se fit encore plus nette et elle distingua parfaitement les détails, bien au-delà d'une vision normale L'impression était étrange, mais pas gênante.

Elle repensa aux paroles de ses ainés et elle se souvint qu'ils lui avaient précisé que ses sens seraient plus développés. Alors elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les bruits aux alentours, pour savoir si son ouïe l'était également.

Chaque sonorité lui parvenait plus clairement et elle distinguait chaque bruissement des chaumes qui l'entouraient. Malgré la profusion de bruit, elle n'en fut pas étourdit et arrivait à faire le tri très simplement. Le jeu de la brise, ondulant sur l'étendue de verdure, la berçait agréablement et elle ne put retenir un soupir d'aise.

Bizarrement elle se sentait mieux. La douleur et la peur avaient disparu. Mais elle se rappela que Maedhros lui avait conseillé de ne pas perdre sa peur. Question de survie.

Survivre ?

Comment allait-elle y arriver ?

Elle était seule dans un environnement qui lui était étranger. Et les souvenirs de ses ainés ne la rassuraient pas vraiment. Ce monde semblait être tellement violent et sans pitié, que de nouveau l'inquiétude la saisit.

A qui faire confiance ?

On lui avait dit d'accorder sa confiance avec parcimonie. Mais qui voudrait aider une personne du même sang que ceux qui sont à l'origine de tant de malheur ? A son avis, peu de monde, et c'était pour cela qu'elle était ici. Racheter une dignité à sa famille.

La boule au ventre par autant de crainte, elle se releva entièrement. Sa nudité la gênait terriblement. Trouver de quoi se couvrir était sa principale priorité… et se nourrir aussi, même si elle ne ressentait pas encore la faim.

« Vers où me diriger ? » Se demanda-t-elle.

Même avec sa vision améliorée, rien ne lui indiquait la présence d'un quelconque village ou autre signe de vie humaine. Alors, résignée, elle partit en direction de la tâche sombre qu'elle avait aperçu l'instant d'avant et qui était l'orée d'une forêt. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais il fallait bien se mettre à l'abri, car la plaine ne lui offrait aucune protection.

Roxanne marcha rapidement vers cette forêt qui se situait à plusieurs kilomètres de l'endroit où elle avait atterri. Furetant de tous les côtés pour prévenir l'arrivée d'une personne ou d'un danger, elle chercha également dans son esprit, à quoi pourrait ressemblait la vie à cette période.

C'était son travail d'archéologue de connaître les détails du quotidien des anciens habitants de la planète, mais elle ignorait complétement, de combien d'années elle avait voyagé. Elle essaya d'ordonner toutes les informations à sa disposition. Dans un premier temps ses ainés lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient morts depuis plus de 13 000 ans et d'après leurs souvenirs, ils semblaient relativement bien avancer dans les arts et la culture, le travail des minerais, la médecine et l'art de la guerre. Néanmoins, il y avait une autre constante qu'elle n'arrivait pas à citer.

« Mais comment une telle civilisation a bien pu disparaitre ? »

Car une notion bien répandue dans son époque, était qu'un événement cataclysmique avait eu lieu 5 000 ans auparavant. Les fouilles archéologiques qui avaient été effectué un peu partout sur la planète, le prouvaient. Aucun vestige datant de plus de 5 000 ans n'avait été mis à jour et de ce fait, ils ignoraient ce qui avait existé avant. Alors pour une archéologue, c'était une chance de pouvoir contempler de ses propres yeux, le passé de sa planète.

Une chance ? Oui, il fallait mieux qu'elle voit cela comme tel. Même si en ce moment, elle vivait le début d'un cauchemar éveillé.

Sa traversée de la plaine se fit sans incident. Pas essoufflée malgré sa marche rapide, Roxanne ne souffrait uniquement que des pieds. Marcher sans chaussures n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et la plante de ses pieds le lui faisait remarquer.

Le soleil avait pratiquement terminé son cycle lorsqu'elle arriva à l'orée du bois. La forêt lui apporta un peu d'intimité et de sécurité. Par contre, le problème vestimentaire n'était toujours pas résolu. La nuit n'allait pas tarder et Roxanne appréhendait ce moment. Pas de feu pour s'éclairer et se réchauffer, et toujours rien à se mettre sous la dent, malgré ses cherches dans le sous-bois. Hormis la cueillette, elle ne pouvait espérer se nourrir autrement.

La nuit fut vite arrivée. La peur serra les entrailles de Roxanne. Elle était restée à la lisière de la forêt, sous le couvert des premiers arbres. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, la jeune femme ne pouvait fermer les yeux. Chaque bruit la faisait sursauter, car elle se sentait complétement à la merci de n'importe qui, ainsi dévêtue et sans moyen de défense.

Son seul réconfort venait de sa pierre. La lumière qui en jaillissait lui apportait un soutien bienvenu. Le faible rayonnement était largement suffisant en pleine nuit. Elle lui permettait de voir dans un rayon de quelques mètres. Mais elle préféra la camoufler et ne s'éclairer que lorsque des bruits se faisaient entendre. Une telle source de lumière pouvait indiquer sa présence, et de nuit, elle préférait ne pas se faire remarquer.

Cette première nuit fut très longue et éreintante pour ses nerfs. A chaque fois que Roxanne commençait à s'endormir, un bruit quelconque venait la réveiller en sursaut.

La faim commençait à se faire ressentir. Bien qu'elle ne se sente pas faible, par le manque de repas depuis les dernières 24 heures, l'estomac de Roxanne lui signalait sa présence par des gargouillements répétitifs.

La jeune femme reprit son chemin, longeant la lisière du bois, la plaine à sa droite et la forêt à sa gauche.

Le paysage changea progressivement. Dans la plaine, des éperons rocheux pointaient de-ci de-là, mais toujours aucunes traces d'habitation.

Néanmoins, après plusieurs heures de marche, un son familier vint aux oreilles de Roxanne. De l'eau. Une rivière. Elle retrouva le sourire, et courut en direction de la source du bruit.

Un court d'eau, large mais peu profond, coulait dans son lit pierreux.

« Enfin, une bonne chose ! » pensa Roxanne.

Elle savait que les fleuves et rivières étaient précieux pour n'importe quelle civilisation. L'implantation d'un village près d'un court d'eau, était capital et nécessaire pour son développement. Donc en suivant la rivière, Roxanne avait plus de chance de rencontrer des populations, au lieu de continuer à sillonner la campagne.

La berge était constituée de galets polis par l'incessant courant. Roxanne se précipita jusqu'à l'eau et s'agenouilla au bord. Elle ne se risqua pas à entrer dedans, car la température extérieure n'était pas des plus chaudes et il ne voulait pas attraper froid.

Roxanne plongea ses deux mains en coupe dans l'eau puis les approcha de son visage. Et alors qu'elle allait en boire le contenu, son odorat se mit en alerte. Elle stoppa son geste et renifla plus attentivement l'eau.

Une odeur métallique et suspecte se fit sentir dans le liquide pourtant clair et limpide. Instinctivement, elle ouvrit ses mains pour laisser s'échapper le contenu et, dégoutée par l'odeur, elle se releva pour s'en éloigner.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu rendre cette eau aussi nauséabonde ? »

Cette odeur la rendait mal à l'aise sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. En y faisant attention, même l'air avait un parfum identique.

Roxanne sentit sa peur revenir et observa attentivement ses environs. Il n'y avait personne hormis elle et cette odeur de mort. Oui, c'était bien le mot qui la décrivait le mieux.

Prudemment, Roxanne décida le remonter le courant et d'aller voir ce qui était la source de cette puanteur. La rivière formait une boucle non loin de là, cachée par la forêt. Avec d'infinies précautions, elle longea la berge. Elle ne savait pas sur quoi elle allait tomber, mais ses sens ne la trahiraient pas pour des pacotilles, alors mieux valait être prudente.

Pas après pas, elle finit par se glisser à travers les arbres qui lui cachaient la vue.

La vision qui s'offrit à Roxanne, fut au-delà de mes pires cauchemars. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle se retourna vivement, pour ne plus regarder ce spectacle effroyable.

Une centaine de mètres plus haut dans le court d'eau, les restes d'une bataille, qui visiblement avait fait de nombreux morts.

La main couvrant son nez et sa bouche, Roxanne prit sur elle, et se retourna. Elle ne saurait dire si c'était la vue ou l'odeur qui était le plus immonde. Première trace de vie humaine, et malheureusement c'était une vision de mort.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à observer de loin et constatant qu'elle était la seule être encore vivante dans les parages, la jeune femme se força à s'approcher. Elle ne voulait pas voire de plus près la scène, mais c'était sa seule occasion de trouver de quoi se vêtir et de trouver de quoi se défendre au cas où.

Une cinquantaine de soldat et quelques chevaux décédés, trempaient dans le lit de la large rivière. D'autres créatures faisaient également parti des victimes. Des êtres à la peau sombre et à l'allure repoussante, qui firent écho dans l'esprit de Roxanne. Ses aïeux les avaient déjà combattus.

« Ainsi, les ennemis du passé sont encore présents. Mais de combien d'années ai-je voyagé ? » Pensa Roxanne.

Avec de multiples haut-le-cœur, elle chemina à travers les cadavres. Nombreux étaient ceux transpercés par des flèches, ou avec une lance plantée dans l'abdomen. Mais sur certains corps, il manquait littéralement un ou plusieurs membres. L'odeur des chairs en cours de décomposition, était insoutenable pour l'odorat de Roxanne, mais elle ne pouvait fuir et passer à côté de cette occasion. Même si l'idée de déposséder un mort de ses biens était immorale, elle ne pouvait faire autrement.

Elle repéra un corps pas trop abimé. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, de faible corpulence, fut son objectif. Sa mort devait remonter à plusieurs jours, mais on pouvait encore lire sur son visage, la douleur et la violence de son funeste destin.

Dans son métier, Roxanne avait eu l'occasion d'observer des restes humains, mais ce n'était plus que des os et non des corps entiers, morts depuis peu de temps. Les squelettes ne lui avaient jamais donné autant de gêne, car intérieurement les humains étaient tous plus ou moins identiques. Mais voir un visage encore rempli d'émotions, rendait la chose beaucoup moins accommodante. Il était loin de ressembler aux cadavres impersonnels, gisants sous terre depuis des siècles, qu'elle avait découvert.

Du bout de son pied, elle le toucha à plusieurs reprises, pour vérifier qu'il était bel et bien mort. Le contact lui donna de nombreux frissons de répugnance. Puis, elle s'agenouilla à côté et, du bout des doigts, elle tenta de défaire le nœud qui maintenait le morceau de tissus qui lui couvrait ses épaules. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Dans un sens, heureusement qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé à manger, sinon elle aurait tout rendu.

Ainsi, au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle réussit à s'approprier de quoi s'habiller, c'est-à-dire : un pantalon de toile, une sorte de chemise malheureusement trouée par des flèches, une veste un peu épaisse et une cape avec un capuchon. Mais concernant les chaussures, elles étaient bien trop grandes pour elle. Tant pis, c'était toujours mieux que marcher pieds nus.

Mais hors de question pour Roxanne, d'enfiler des vêtements dans cet état. Elle se décala du champ de bataille et entreprit de laver le linge, de façon à enlever les traces de sang et l'odeur de mort qui imprégnaient les tissus. Elle frotta du mieux qu'elle pouvait et mis le linge à sécher sur les basses branches des arbres. Le temps n'était pas ensoleillé, mais une brise relativement chaude facilita le travail.

En attendant que ses futurs habits sèchent, Roxanne retournant autour des cadavres. C'étaient des guerriers donc ils avaient sur eux de quoi se défendre, et elle risquait d'en avoir besoin, plus qu'eux n'en avaient besoin désormais.

Après moult recherches, essais et réflexions, son choix se fit sur une épée pas trop lourde et sur un couteau – relativement petit comparé aux autres – le tout avec le fourreau de l'épée, fixé à une ceinture de cuir, pour la porter à la taille. Même si Roxanne avait eu l'occasion d'en toucher quelques-unes, jamais elle n'avait jamais eu à s'en servir. Elle doutait d'en avoir le courage, mais il fallait mieux se protéger.

Pendant que le linge finissait de sécher, elle se tailla

dans un autre morceau de tissus plus léger et donc déjà sec, de quoi se fabriquer des sous-vêtements. Une habitude contemporaine qu'elle aurait vraiment du mal à se passer. Une large bande lui maintenait la poitrine et pour le bas, elle fit de son mieux, mais cela ressemblait plus à une couche de bébé, qu'à une jolie petite culotte.

« Tant pis » Se dit-elle.

Elle emmaillota également ses pieds pour les rendre plus épais, et ainsi pouvoir marcher dans les bottes du soldat sans trop flotter dedans.

Finalement, en fin de journée, Roxanne fut enfin équipée correctement. Elle quitta la zone après avoir rempli d'eau propre, une gourde qu'elle avait trouvée attachée à l'harnachement d'un cheval.

Ainsi, elle continua de suivre le court d'eau, trouvant de-ci de-là, de quoi se sustenter maigrement. Durant plusieurs jours, Roxanne marcha seule parmi la nature inhabitée de sa nouvelle terre d'accueil. Hormis les animaux sauvages, elle ne rencontra aucun signe de vie… jusqu'à ce matin-là, où elle fut réveillée par des voix humaines.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, que se soit positif ou négatif.**

**Merci**


	5. Mauvais Hommes

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

Nouveau chapitre : **Mauvais Hommes**

Attention, passages relativement violents et sanglants. Je vous ai épargné certaines scènes qui sont justes évoquées mais pas décrites.

**Rappel :** dans ma fic, la Terre du Milieu n'est pas un lieu accueillant, loin de là.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Merci à** aliena wyvern, Julindy, Naewenn76, kpopjay et bee-du-06 **pour leur review.

_Réponses au lecteurs sans compte :_

******kpopjay :** merci pour tes messages. Oui le coup de la petite culotte est assez comique.

Est-ce qu'il y aura Legolas dans ma fic? Je ne sais pas encore. Peut être.

Tu espères que les voix soient amicales? Je te laisse le découvrir par toi même, mais je te rappelle que Roxanne n'est pas tombé dans un conte de fée.

** bee-du-06 : **tu lis aussi "Izindu-bêth"? Peux tu me dire ce que tu en penses?

* * *

_Ainsi, elle continua de suivre le court d'eau, trouvant de-ci de-là, de quoi se sustenter maigrement. Durant plusieurs jours, Roxanne marcha seule parmi la nature inhabitée de sa nouvelle terre d'accueil. Hormis les animaux sauvages, elle ne rencontra aucun signe de vie… jusqu'à ce matin-là, où elle fut réveillée par des voix humaines._

* * *

L'aube était naissante lorsque Roxanne ouvrit les yeux. Un bruit familier l'avait réveillé. Des voix.

Elle attendait ce moment depuis près de vingt jours, alors elle se leva précipitamment et parti dans leur direction. Dans l'excitation, elle ne fit pas vraiment attention aux alentours, et fonça tête baissée vers la source du bruit. Après tout, elle était humaine et habituée à vivre en société. La solitude des derniers jours lui pesaient.

Roxanne aperçut enfin un petit groupe d'hommes sur la berge de la rivière, visiblement en train de s'abreuver. Néanmoins sa conscience lui dit de ne pas se précipiter aussi rapidement. Alors, elle se cacha derrière un buisson et les observa à distance.

Ils étaient cinq hommes accompagnés de deux chevaux. Ils étaient tous armés d'épée et d'arc. Roxanne tiqua en remarquant que leur allure n'inspirait pas confiance. Leur visage carnassier était empli de férocité. Elle les entendit parler, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Non pas qu'elle ne les entende pas suffisamment, mais leur langue lui était inconnue. Cela ne faciliterait pas le dialogue.

Pour sa seconde rencontre avec les habitants de cette terre, Roxanne était déçue. Les premiers étaient morts et les deuxièmes ne l'encourageaient pas aller à leur rencontre.

Mécontente et dépitée, elle pensa à s'en aller et attendre une autre rencontre plus amicale. Mais un bruit suspect de branche cassée, se fit entendre derrière elle. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort. Elle n'osa plus bouger, bien trop craintive. Elle ignorait ce qui avait fait ce bruit, mais son instinct lui fit sentir que ça n'était pas de bon augure.

Un second bruit, plus proche. Cette fois ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Fébrilement, elle entama un mouvement pour prendre une des armes qu'elle avait récupéré sur les soldats décédés. Mais à peine eut-elle bougé sa main, qu'elle discerna le son d'un arc tendu. Surprise et effrayée, elle se retourna et constata qu'elle était cernée par trois hommes, visiblement du même groupe que ceux restés près de la rivière. Deux d'entre eux la menaçaient avec leur arc et le troisième avait son épée à la main.

Roxanne était terrifiée. Vus de prés, ces hommes étaient repoussants et elle pouvait voir dans leurs yeux, une brutalité non retenue.

L'homme à l'épée s'approcha d'elle et se mit à lui parler. Ses paroles étaient incompréhensibles pour Roxanne, mais la tonalité de sa voix s'exprimait à sa place. Rien de très rassurant. La peur la tenaillait et elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Fuir était une solution, mais avec les flèches pointaient vers elle, c'était impossible. Elle ne savait pas se battre et entreprendre de se débarrasser de trois hommes armés et entraînés, étaient également une mauvaise idée.

Mais le temps que Roxanne réfléchisse à une solution, l'homme était arrivé jusqu'à elle. Et la dernière chose qu'elle vit, fut le poing ganté de l'individu.

§

Lorsque Roxanne revint à elle, une douleur cuisante irradiait son visage. Il lui était impossible de respirer par le nez et le goût désagréable du sang imprégnait sa bouche. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tenta de bouger, mais ses bras étaient attachés dans son dos. Le souvenir des événements précédents lui revint à l'esprit. Roxanne comprit qu'elle s'était faite frappée puis ficelée par les mauvais hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés. Elle cessa alors de bouger et de faire du bruit pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

Elle avait été installé dos à un rocher, distant de la rivière, et près de celle-ci seulement deux hommes étaient présents. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué qu'elle était réveillée. Tant mieux.

Le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel. Cela signifiait qu'elle n'était pas restée inconsciente trop longtemps. Ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle se réveille si tôt.

Sa douleur au visage était assez pénible mais elle devenait supportable. Vu le sang qui avait coulé sur ses vêtements, Roxanne comprit qu'elle devait avoir le nez fracturé. Elle ne se voyait pas, mais son visage était dans un état guère réjouissant.

Elle commença à ressentir de la colère envers ses hommes. Ils l'avaient frappé sans prévenir et sans le moindre remord. Comment pouvait-on être d'une telle violence avec une personne qui ne représentait aucune menace pour eux ?

Hors de question de rester ici plus longtemps. C'était sans doute son unique occasion de s'échapper. Etant donné que ses jambes étaient libres, Roxanne entreprit de se lever doucement et sans bruit, pour ne pas se faire remarquer des deux hommes. Une fois debout, elle regarda les alentours et ne voyant aucunes traces des six autres, elle contourna le rocher et recula lentement, gardant un œil sur les deux compères.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Roxanne entreprit de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ses ravisseurs. Les hommes n'avaient toujours pas remarqué sa fuite et elle priait pour que cela dure assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper complétement.

Mais sa chance tourna, lorsqu'elle entendit les pas lourds des chevaux sur sa gauche. Elle tourna la tête et vit, relativement loin, les six autres hommes sortirent d'un petit bosquet.

Ni une ni deux, Roxanne prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit du côté opposé. Il fallait qu'elle parte le plus vite possible et qu'elle se dissimule rapidement avant qu'ils ne constatent son absence. Dans sa course, elle essaya de se défaire de ses liens mais les cordes étaient fermement serrées. Son nez cassé ne lui facilita pas la respiration et elle avait très envie de tousser pour dégager les caillots de sang qui s'étaient formés au fond de sa gorge.

Des cris s'élevèrent derrière elle, signe qu'ils avaient découvert son évasion. Roxanne ne se retourna pas, et trouva le courage de courir plus vite encore. La peur au ventre, mais prête à en découdre s'il le fallait, elle se concentra, pour le moment, à distancer les cavaliers qui s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite.

Vaine fuite. La peur lui avait donné des ailes, mais ce ne fut pas suffisamment pour faire face au galop des destriers.

Rapidement rattrapée, Roxanne s'arrêta net lorsqu'un cavalier lui barra la route. Toujours dans cette langue inconnue, il lui parla, ou plutôt lui cria dessus, en la menaçant de son arme. L'autre cavalier arriva et elle fut prise en tenaille entre eux. Piégée.

Le second cavalier descendit de sa monture et lança les rênes à celui toujours à cheval. L'homme avança vers Roxanne, menaçant.

Il ria en constatant l'effroi de la jeune femme. Il semblait apprécier l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Et il était vrai que Roxanne paniquait complétement. L'homme était costaud, armé et bien déterminé à récupérer sa proie. Face à lui, Roxanne, mains attachées dans le dos, totalement novice en combat et terrifiée.

L'homme semblait être le chef du groupe, car ses vêtements étaient moins limés, de meilleure facture et son comportement envers l'autre cavalier le prouvait.

Le chef n'avait pas sorti d'arme, mais s'approchait combatif vers Roxanne. Il soufflait fort et elle crut même l'entendre grogner comme un animal.

« Quel homme répugnant ! » Se dit-elle.

Soudain, il bondit sur elle, tentant de la capturer à mains nues, mais Roxanne le vit et eut le réflexe de se décaler. Il se retourna furieux vers elle. Il était lourd et moins agile. Un inconvénient que la jeune femme utilisa à son avantage. A chaque attaque, elle avait le temps de rouler d'un côté ou d'un autre pour l'éviter. Mais elle ignorait pendant combien de temps encore, elle aurait cette chance.

Pendant ce temps, les hommes à pied arrivèrent jusqu'à eux, et formèrent un cercle. Ils la regardèrent comme un animal pris au piège et qui n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper de leur emprise.

Roxanne n'en pouvait plus. Non pas physiquement, car étonnamment elle se sentait capable de tenir encore un bon bout de temps. Mais c'étaient plutôt ses nerfs qui commencèrent à faiblir. Elle n'était pas habituée à une telle violence gratuite. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour mériter un pareil sort ?

Elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et ses genoux commencèrent à trembler.

Le chef du groupe le remarqua et, ne semblant plus vouloir continuer à lui courir après, il sortit son épée de son fourreau. Roxanne hoqueta de terreur. Mais quelque chose à la main de l'homme, attira son attention.

Lorsqu'il bougea à nouveau sa main, elle put enfin découvrir l'objet qu'il portait à son auriculaire droit.

Roxanne écarquilla les yeux et aussitôt se toucha les doigts pour vérifier. Mais elle ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une haine féroce monta en elle. Cet homme avait osé lui prendre sa bague.

Sa propre bague !

Le comportement de Roxanne changea radicalement. Sa peur avait disparu pour laisser place à une colère rancunière. Une colère qui lui venait du plus profond de ses entrailles, incontrôlable et puissante.

Le simple fait de savoir que cet homme lui avait volé son bien, la mettait dans un tel état, qu'elle se sentait capable de lui arracher le doigt auquel il portait sa bague, pour lui faire comprendre son erreur.

Rageusement, Roxanne tira sur les liens qui tenaient ses mains, pour se dégager, mais le chef du groupe se lança sur elle. Sans réfléchir à son acte, elle courut également vers lui. Ce dernier fut quelque peu décontenancé par le changement de comportement de la jeune femme, mais la voir vouloir se défendre ainsi l'amusa.

Roxanne était dans un état second. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus et agissait selon sa propre volonté, c'est-à-dire, récupérer sa bague et massacrer celui qui lui avait prise.

Arrivée au bout de sa course, elle évita la lame, et percuta, tête la première, le torse de son adversaire. Le souffle coupé, il chuta. Roxanne toujours debout et folle de rage, en profita pour lui asséner plusieurs coups de pied. Mais l'homme ne se laissa pas faire, et lui bloqua son pied et la fit chuter à son tour. Dos au sol, elle continua de se défendre avec ses jambes, tentant de le garder à distance et réussit à lui frapper un coup de talon en plein dans la figure. L'homme recula en se tenant le nez. Assis par terre, il constata qu'elle venait de lui fracturer le nez.

Roxanne s'était remise debout et dit,

**- Vengeance. Un point partout !**

Mais personne ne comprit sa phrase.

Le chef se releva à son tour, mais cette fois il était vraiment en colère. Elle l'avait blessé et donc ridiculisé devant ses hommes. Il se devait de lui régler son compte. Il se précipita vers elle, mais ce coup-ci, il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répliquer. Roxanne avait encore les mains attachées et elle ne put éviter les coups.

Sonnée, elle finit par mettre genoux à terre et à cause d'un coup de pommeau d'épée derrière la nuque, elle sombra, pour la seconde fois de la journée, dans l'inconscience.

§

Au bout de cinq jours, Roxanne n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Son corps était recouvert d'ecchymoses et de blessures en tout genre, allant de la simple éraflure à l'entaille profonde. Il fallait dire, qu'elle ne s'était pas laisser faire et elle se débattait fortement à chaque fois que l'un des hommes s'approchait d'elle, pour profiter de sa présence. Mais elle s'était promis de ne pas pleurer et d'être forte. Ne pas montrer à ses bêtes, qu'elle était brisée.

Mais au fond d'elle, brulait encore une petite flamme. Une flamme attisait par la haine et la vengeance. Roxanne ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait autant de la colère après cet homme, qui lui avait volé son bijou. Mais le fait était, qu'elle ne pouvait l'éteindre et que seule la mort du voleur pourrait le faire.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient marché toute la journée. Roxanne, poings liés devant elle, suivait le chef du groupe monté sur son cheval. Il la tenait attachée au bout d'une longue corde et l'obligeait à avancer. Plusieurs fois, Roxanne avait trébuché et était tombée, mais à aucun moment ils ne s'étaient arrêtés. Elle s'était retrouvée traînée sur plusieurs mètres, avant d'arriver enfin à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Son corps n'était que souffrance.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, comme à leur habitude, près d'une source d'eau. Roxanne fut attachée au tronc d'un arbre. Étant donné qu'elle ne cherchait plus à s'enfuir depuis deux jours, ils ne la ligotaient plus complétement. Ainsi seule corde qui permettait au chef de la tenir en laisse, était fixée à l'arbre.

Certains hommes partirent chasser, pendant que d'autres préparèrent un feu.

Roxanne ne connaissait pas le but de ces hommes.

Étaient-ils des brigands, des mercenaires ? Vu leur tête, s'était fort probable.

Se rendaient-ils dans leur village ou bien erraient-ils ? S'ils allaient dans leur lieu de résidence, Roxanne ne préférait pas y aller avec eux.

Et quelle était cette langue ? Elle était archéologue pas linguiste, et les langues étrangères n'étaient pas son fort.

Roxanne arrêta de se poser toutes ses questions, qui de toute façon ne l'aideraient pas s'échapper. Elle préféra alors se reposer de cette journée de marche arasant et en prévision de cette nuit, qui comme les autres serait humiliante et douloureuse.

Mais elle ne fit que somnoler et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, un grand feu attendait le retour des chasseurs, pour la cuisson des victuailles. Néanmoins, quelque chose dérangeait Roxanne. Elle avait entendu des sons relativement inquiétants. Des sortes de grognements sourds. Elle regarda les hommes autour du feu, mais ils ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqués. Comme Roxanne avait hérité de l'acuité auditive de ses ancêtres, il était normalement qu'eux, simples humains, n'aient rien entendu.

Toutefois, le son ne se reproduisit plus. Relativement anxieuse, elle rechercha du regard dans les alentours, mais elle ne vit rien. Elle se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas rêver, car depuis son arrivée, son sommeil était constamment hanté par des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Elle était également perturbée par toutes ces images, et maudissaient leurs propriétaires pour avoir fait des choses aussi immondes.

Les chasseurs finirent par revenir avec leur butin.

Encore du gibier.

Roxanne en avait assez de manger de la viande, mais la faim sortait toujours vainqueur. D'ailleurs, quand arriva vers elle, l'un des hommes avec un morceau de râble de lièvre, elle ne perdit pas de temps et commença de suite à dévorer la pièce. L'homme resta face à elle, accroupi, à la regarder manger. De sa main calleuse, il lui toucha sa récente entaille à l'arcade sourcilière. Le contact déplaisait fortement à Roxanne, mais elle le laissa faire tout en mangeant son repas. Cet homme était sans doute le moins repoussant du groupe, mais il faisait preuve d'une extrême violence, alors elle évitait de le contrarier.

L'homme dégagea les cheveux de Roxanne pour les lui ramener en arrière, de façon à ce qu'ils ne lui bloquent pas la vue sur le cou de la jeune femme. Il était doux, mais elle savait que ça ne durerait pas. Sa main continua sa course sur sa peau, descendant toujours plus bas. Roxanne s'arrêta alors de manger. La situation devenait dérangeante et lui donnait la nausée.

Mais au moment où elle laissa tomber sa pitance par terre, le grognement se fit de nouveau entendre. Roxanne sursauta vivement. L'homme prit cela comme une rébellion de la part de la jeune femme, et aussitôt sa délicatesse se mua en agressivité. Ses doigts enserrèrent immédiatement la gorge de Roxanne et la pressèrent violemment contre le tronc rugueux de l'arbre derrière elle.

Sous le choc, elle ferma les yeux, et elle s'apprêtait à recevoir un énième coup, mais il ne vint jamais.

Un bruit de course se fit entendre sur sa droite, puis un court silence, et finalement une puissante secousse. La main lâcha son cou et une lutte s'engagea juste devant elle, avec des bruits de bête terrifiants.

Fébrilement, Roxanne ouvrit les yeux et le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était sanglant.

Un chien ou un loup - elle ne saurait le dire – immense, avait saisi à la gorge l'homme qui tentait de se dégager de l'emprise des crocs, mais l'animal serra plus fort et un bruit sec d'os broyés acheva le sauvage.

La bête lâcha prise et tourna son regard vers Roxanne tremblante de tout son être. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à l'attaque du canidé et se voyait déjà dévorée par lui. Mais contre toute attente, la bête se détourna d'elle, et se lança sur les sept hommes restants.

Le cœur de Roxanne battait à tout rompre. Elle avait subi de nombreuses émotions fortes ces derniers jours, mais celui-ci était la pire.

Elle suivit du regard l'animal gigantesque. La créature s'attaqua aux hommes les uns après les autres. Ils avaient été surpris et ne s'attendaient pas à une agression. De ce fait, ils étaient désorganisés et cela facilita la tâche de la bestiole.

Entre les cris et les râles agonisants, Roxanne prit conscience du corps gisant face à elle et notamment de son arme. C'était l'occasion. Encore tremblotante, elle se saisit de l'épée et entreprit de se trancher les liens qui la retenaient prisonnières.

Lorsque le dernier brin céda, Roxanne rigola bêtement. Une façon à elle de décompresser et d'évacuer le trop plein d'émotion qui la tétanisait.

Un cri plus puissant lui fit relever la tête en direction du feu de camp. La bête tenait entre ses crocs, la cuisse du chef du groupe. Ce dernier tomba au sol lorsque l'animal lâcha prise pour aller s'occuper des hommes qui avaient pris la fuite. Le chef n'était pas mort - pas encore – comme si la bête avait fait exprès de le laisser en vie.

En constatant cela, Roxanne se releva, l'arme de la brute à la main. Elle était enfin libérée et de ce fait, elle avait retrouvé sa force et son énergie. Elle marcha lentement vers l'homme moribond. Son envie de vengeance la possédait entièrement, ce n'était plus vraiment elle.

Elle n'était plus un être vivant, mais une émotion réincarnée, une envie incontrôlable de châtiment.

Arrivée à son niveau, elle remarqua que la bête l'avait également salement mordu au niveau de l'épaule. Il était cloué au sol par la douleur. Alors Roxanne s'assit sur lui et pointa son épée vers son visage.

**- Le vent a tourné, on dirait**, dit-elle.

L'homme la regarda avec un air de défit. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait capable de lui faire du mal.

**- Tu vas mourir, tu le sais ? Mais je vais prendre plaisir à te faire souffrir encore avant que tu ne rendes ton dernier souffle. **

Roxanne ôta la lame effilée de son visage et se tourna vers sa main. Cette main qui oser porter son bijou. Le sien. Son autre bras était celui qui était blessé et il ne pouvait se défendre. Elle maintint sa main fautive fermement au sol, et du bout de son épée, elle trancha net son auriculaire.

Un cri égosillant résonna dans la plaine.

Roxanne tenait le doigt ensanglanté devant elle, comme un trophée. Nullement dégoutée par son acte, elle récupéra son bien et le remis à la place qui était la sienne.

L'homme soufflait bruyamment sous elle et elle reporta son attention sur lui, puis sur son arme.

Lentement, elle descendit la pointe de l'épée vers la poitrine de son tortionnaire. Mais lorsque le bout entra en contact avec le tissus de son vêtement, Roxanne ne s'arrêta pas et avec la même lenteur, continua à appuyer. Le tranchant pénétra dans la chair de l'homme, mais la descente devint difficile et réclamait plus de pression. Alors Roxanne se releva et tout en fixant l'homme dans les yeux, elle mit tout son poids sur la garde.

Dans un bruit sourd, l'épée embrocha, de part et d'autre, la poitrine de son persécuteur. Il convulsa un instant, puis sombra définitivement.

Un sentiment d'accomplissement envahit Roxanne. Elle venait de tuer son premier homme, mais elle n'en était pas troublée. Elle ressentait cela comme une chose qui devait être faite et qui était inévitable.

Suite à cet assassinat, quelque chose fut brisée dans Roxanne. Peut-être une part de sa conscience, une chose qui faisait d'elle un être faible, une ignorante. Ce monde était violent et imprévisible, il fallait donc qu'elle le devienne également. Sinon sa survie serait compromise.

Elle se détourna du cadavre et alla vers le point d'eau, pour ôter le sang qui la couvrait. Le liquide brula les plaies ouvertes de ses poignets mais elle résista. Elle fit de même pour son visage.

Une fois qu'elle eut sommairement nettoyé ses blessures. Elle retourna près des corps sans vie et récupéra ses propres armes qu'un des hommes lui avait confisquées.

Mais alors qu'elle déboucla la lanière de cuir à laquelle son arme était fixée, un halètement puissant souffla derrière elle.

Roxanne se retourna brusquement.

L'animal était revenu.

La gueule maculée de sang, la bête s'arrêta à quelques pas de la jeune femme.

Il était immense. Sa tête arrivait presque au même niveau que celle de Roxanne. Le pelage dense blanc truffé de gris, ressemblait à celui des loups, mais son allure ressemblait plus à un chien domestique avec ses oreilles tombantes.

Roxanne craignait une attaque, mais le chien n'avait pas une attitude menaçante, au contraire. Elle avait eu des chiens et savait reconnaitre leurs mimiques faciales. Si elle pouvait faire une transcription, elle aurait cru qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

Le chien avança vers elle. Roxanne eut un mouvement de recul. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il le remarqua et s'arrêta net, puis baissa la tête en signe d'apaisement.

Roxanne n'osait toujours pas bouger. Elle observait l'animal et était subjuguée par la puissance qu'il dégageait. Sous son épaisse fourrure, elle pouvait distinguer sa vigoureuse morphologie. Elle se demandait si c'était un ancêtre des chiens de son époque ou si c'était une race bien distincte.

Voyant que le chien ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, elle se détendit. L'animal repris doucement sa marche vers elle. Arrivé à son niveau, il lui sentit le visage et les cheveux. Roxanne ne bougea pas. Puis le canin commença à lui lécher délicatement les plaies de sa tête. Sa langue chaude s'appliquait à nettoyer les blessures.

Roxanne finit par se détendre complétement et osa avancer une de ses mains vers l'animal. Elle plongea ses doigts dans son épais collier de poils agréablement doux.

Roxanne ferma les yeux tout en caressant son nouveau compagnon, et elle eut l'impression de sentir un lien se créer entre eux. Elle arrivait à comprendre ses pensées et ses sentiments. Ce lien était un cadeau des plus précieux et serait un guide dans son interminable voyage.

Le chien émit un léger couinement, qu'elle comprit comme une invitation à le suivre et quitter ce lieu.

Roxanne fini de récupérer ses armes et de s'en équiper, puis rejoignit son ami. Mais elle ne se sentait pas à reprendre une marche, alors qu'elle n'avait pas récupérer de la précédente. Comprenant sa fatigue, le chien s'allongea et fit comprendre à Roxanne de le chevaucher comme un cheval.

Elle hésita mais accepta.

Confortablement installée sur son dos, Roxanne le laissa choisir leur chemin à travers la nuit naissante.

Ce fut ainsi que leur amitié commença. Une amitié sincère et loyale.

* * *

**Alors?**

**Vous avez aimé? Un petit commentaire...**

Certain d'entre vous comprendront pourquoi je donne un tel compagnon à Roxanne.

Dans le prochain chapitre, je verrai une avance rapide dans la vie de Rox.

Biz


	6. Vie en Terre du Milieu

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

Nouveau chapitre : **Vie en Terre du Milieu.**

Chapitre beaucoup moins sanglant et violent que le précédent, mais y a encore un peu de sang...

Petite précision : _en italique_, c'est la description du cauchemar de Rox.

La dernière partie de mon chapitre, séparé par un " § ", faites attention, le point de vue change (un nouveau personnage que j'espère vous reconnaitrez)

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Merci à** aliena wyvern, Vanariane, bee-du-06 et ****kpopjay** pour leur review.**  
**

**Réponses au review sans compte :**

******bee-du-06 :** merci de lire aussi Izindu-bêth (une petite review aussi?). Par contre, je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas Warg, mais bel et bien un chien (tu verras dans le chapitre). Tu peux me dire ce que tu penses avoir compris? Pour que je te confirme ou pas.

**********kpopjay :** en effet, en y repensant, ça fait penser à Game of Thrones, je n'avais pas remarqué. Mais mon toutou sera assez différent des loups des Stark. J'espére que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

* * *

_Le chien émit un léger couinement, qu'elle comprit comme une invitation à le suivre et quitter ce lieu. _

_Roxanne fini de récupérer ses armes et de s'en équiper, puis rejoignit son nouvel ami. Mais elle ne se sentait pas à reprendre une marche, alors qu'elle n'avait pas récupérer de la précédente. Comprenant sa fatigue, le chien s'allongea et fit comprendre à Roxanne de le chevaucher comme un cheval._

_Elle hésita mais accepta. _

_Confortablement installée sur son dos, Roxanne le laissa choisir leur chemin à travers la nuit naissante._

_Ce fut ainsi que leur amitié commença. Une amitié sincère et loyale. _

* * *

Roxanne ignorait depuis combien de temps elle errait sur sa nouvelle terre d'accueil, mais elle était consciente que plus d'une vie d'homme s'était écoulée.

Durant tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas vieillit et son corps était toujours celui d'une jeune femme. Néanmoins, son apparence avait quelque peu changé. Roxanne n'avait cessé de crapahuter, toujours en mouvement et ne s'autorisant que de courts moments de repos. De ce fait, son corps était devenu plus sec et athlétique. Elle fatiguait moins rapidement et son endurance était à toute épreuve. De plus, son agilité et sa force lui avaient semblé inhumaines, mais elle s'était habituée à sa nouvelle condition.

Finalement tout se déroulait comme ses aïeux lui avaient expliqués. Depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à eux. Que ce soit de leur rencontre, mais aussi à cause des cauchemars récurrents qui troublaient son sommeil, leurs mémoires.

Ce fut d'ailleurs de cette manière qu'elle se réveilla ce matin-là.

_Tout était sombre et seule une faible lueur émanait des lampes à l'intérieur des habitations. _

_La peur et l'effroi régnaient dans cette forteresse. Un chaos sans nom inondait la cité._

_Les habitants criaient et se bousculaient dans les ruelles. Ils n'avaient jamais connu l'obscurité et la panique les avaient envahis. _

_Sur l'ordre de leur Seigneur, ils courraient hors de la forteresse pour se tenir éloigné des deux terreurs qui cheminaient désormais dans leur direction._

_Jamais ils n'avaient connu une telle malfaisance. Et en ce jour de profanation des Arbres, le premier crime d'Arda allait être perpétré. _

_Alors que les derniers habitants étaient sur le point de sortir par les grandes portes de la citadelle, une monstruosité apparut dans l'ombre. Un cri strident puis un fracas de pierre s'écroulant, se firent entendre._

_Un incendie se propagea rapidement dans la cité et une épaisse fumée s'y répandit. Mais la bête se tenait toujours dissimulée._

_Essayant de rejoindre la sortie, au détour d'une ruelle, le chemin était barré par les décombres enflammés d'une maison éventrée. Le monstre n'était pas loin. Sa présence était révélée par ses sons gutturaux et éraillés. _

_La peur au ventre, la solution était de rebrousser chemin. Mais la terreur empêchait de se mouvoir._

_C'est alors qu'un bruit de liquide dégoulinant se fit entendre tout près. En tournant le regard vers le son, la vision se reporta sur un épais filet de fluide noir chutant du ciel enfumé. Tel un acide, il brûlait toute chose sur lequel il se versait._

_Alors, relevant la tête vers l'origine de ce poison, plusieurs paires yeux rouges globuleux apparurent à travers le brouillard sombre. _

_Puis sous l'effet d'une forte bourrasque, le nuage se dissipa et révéla ce qui s'y cachait._

En sursaut, le souffle court, Roxanne se réveilla haletante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce cauchemar, et la vision de cette énorme araignée lui donnait toujours autant de frisson. Régulièrement, elle maudissait ses sept ancêtres pour cet héritage. Elle leur en voulait terriblement, car ils ne lui avaient pas expliqué ce qu'ils attendaient véritablement d'elle. Un pardon ! Mais de qui ?

« Nous nous reverrons », lui avait affirmé Maedhros, mais quand ? A la fin ? Avant ?

Elle avait besoin d'être guidée un minimum.

Ce fut la langue d'Höa qui parvint à la sortir de ses pensées. Heureusement qu'il était là. Elle n'était vraiment seule.

Höa, son compagnon de route et son ami depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé des mains des mauvais Hommes. Cet énorme chien ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ce jour. Höa était son nom. Roxanne et lui arrivaient à communiquer, pas de façon distincte, mais plutôt de manière instinctive, par les pensées et les émotions, jamais avec des mots. Ce nom, Roxanne l'avait trouvé spontanément, même si pour elle cela ne signifiait rien. Mais elle avait appris à lui faire confiance, car d'une part il n'était jamais agressif envers elle et il la protégeait, et d'autre part parce qu'elle avait plusieurs fois rêvé d'un immense chien gris, bien plus grand qu'Höa, accompagnant son ascendant Celegorm, celui aux cheveux blonds.

Elle quitta alors la chaleur de la fourrure d'Höa. Roxanne dormait chaque nuit, contre lui, bien à l'abri des caprices du climat. Depuis son arrivée, elle avait remarqué que le temps était toujours plus ou moins gris, et il était rare que le soleil réchauffe la terre de ses rayons plusieurs jours à la suite. Sans compter les hivers pluvieux et glacés. Mais comme pour tout le reste, elle s'y était habituée.

Ce fut avec difficulté que Roxanne se releva. Il y avait de ça quelque jour, elle et Höa avaient éliminé un groupe de créatures repoussantes et immondes, et elle avait été sérieusement blessée. C'étaient des monstruosités que Roxanne rencontrait très souvent et elle avait compris que ce n'étaient pas des créatures très vertueuses. Elle avait donc décidé de leur faire la peau dès qu'elle en croisait.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas les seules espèces qu'elle détestait. En fait, hormis Höa, elle ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre. Les Hommes, elle avait vu de quoi ils étaient capables, donc elle évitait au maximum de les rencontrer. Mais de temps en temps, elle s'autorisait un séjour dans une de leur ville, pour troquer ce qu'elle avait contre des vêtements à sa taille. Höa restait à chaque fois à l'écart des humains et c'était seule qu'elle s'y rendait. Les premières fois avaient été éprouvantes. Elle ne comprenait pas leur langage et même avec le temps, elle n'en avait saisi que quelques mots. Pas besoin d'en savoir plus, vu qu'elle ne comptait pas y rester. Elle préférait sa vie au grand air, avec son fidèle ami.

Avec les Hommes, il y avait un autre groupe d'individus que Roxanne fuyait comme la peste. C'étaient les gens comme ses ancêtres, les Elfes. Plusieurs fois, elle avait pu les observer au loin en train de combattre les immondes créatures qu'elle-même chassait. Mais les voir ainsi, lui faisait échos avec les cauchemars qu'elle ne cessait d'avoir depuis que le roux et ses frères avaient eu la bonne idée de lui communiquer leurs mémoires. Ils étaient sans pitié et d'une extrême et dangereuse efficacité. Alors elle se gardait bien de les approcher, car un contre un, elle pouvait peut être rivaliser, mais contre une dizaine, c'était de la folie.

Il était important de préciser que Roxanne s'était inspirée de leur manière de combattre. Avec les années, elle avait eu maintes et maintes fois l'occasion de pratiquer et ce fut tout naturellement qu'elle acquit les mêmes gestes que ses aïeux. Il fallait dire qu'avec Höa, ils formaient désormais un duo particulièrement redoutable.

Au début, les blessures étaient nombreuses, et fort heureusement, elles guérissaient relativement bien. Mais les plus graves lui laissaient des marques indélébiles sur sa peau. Ce qui serait le cas avec celle qu'elle avait dans le bas de son dos. Une entaille profonde et longue d'une vingtaine de centimètres, lui zébrait le haut de sa hanche gauche. Elle savait qu'elle guérirait comme les autres, mais en attendant, Roxanne était handicapée et se déplaçait avec difficulté.

Ce matin-là et comme tous les matins, Höa et Roxanne partirent en direction d'un point d'eau, pour se désaltérer, et aussi pour Roxanne, de se faire un brin de toilette. C'était bien une habitude qu'elle avait gardé de son ancienne vie. Le manque d'hygiène était pour elle inconcevable, mais ses conditions de vie ne lui permettaient pas d'être aussi propre qu'elle le souhaiterait.

Après ce passage rafraîchissant, ils reprirent leur route. L'hiver s'approchait, et ils avaient pris l'habitude de descendre vers le Sud pour bénéficier d'une relative douceur. Ils longeaient l'immense chaîne montagneuse sur leur gauche. Roxanne n'avait jamais osé y mettre les pieds. Déjà que la vie dans les plaines n'était pas facile, elle ne souhaitait pas se rajouter des difficultés dans les escarpements rocheux.

La plupart du temps, lorsqu'aucun danger n'était à l'horizon, Roxanne marchait à côté d'Höa. Mais à cause de sa blessure, elle était grimpée sur son dos. C'étaient les seules fois où elle se le permettait, car elle n'aimait pas profiter de son ami.

Bien couverte dans son manteau et à l'abri du vent sous sa capuche, Roxanne laissait Höa décider du chemin, comme bien souvent. Le flair du chien était un précieux outil et il pouvait sentir de très loin les pistes du gibier, celles des créatures malfaisantes, ou de tout autre chose.

La journée se déroula sans accro et lorsque le soleil fut assez bas dans le ciel, ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un petit bosquet. Höa laissa descendre Roxanne, puis l'abandonna un moment. Comme à son habitude, il partait chasser et il revenait quelque temps après, une fois rassasié.

Roxanne, elle, glanait les baies et autres noix qui commençaient à se faire rares en cette saison. De temps à autre, elle mangeait la viande que lui ramenait Höa, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait. De toute façon, elle pouvait se contenter de peu.

En attendant le retour du chien, elle s'installa adossée au tronc d'un arbre. Elle en profita pour sortir son couteau. Une belle pièce de ferronnerie, qu'elle avait réussi à troquer, tout comme son épée et tout ce qu'il lui appartenait. Avec le bout effilé de l'arme, Roxanne s'occupa de raccourcir ses ongles trop longs et de se débarrasser des saletés qui s'étaient incrustés dessous. Ses mains faisaient pitié à voir, sales, pleines de cicatrises et de cales sur ses paumes. Elle s'était protégée les mains jusqu'à la base de ses doigts avec des bandes de tissus, de manière à former des genres de mitaines. Elle n'aimait pas trop les gants, qui la gênaient et lui faisaient perdre en dextérité. Mais elle avait besoin de dissimuler un objet très précieux à ses yeux. Sa bague.

Toujours présente à son doigt, elle avait remarqué que cette petite pierre attirait énormément de convoitises. Alors pour éviter les problèmes, elle la tenait cachée. Elle se souvenait encore du premier meurtre que le bijou lui avait inconsciemment forcé à commettre. Mais aucun regret ne rongeait son cœur. Cet homme l'avait bien mérité de toute façon. Depuis ce jour, elle avait bien changé. Elle sentait, au fond d'elle-même, que cette pierre avait une influence néfaste.

Lorsque Höa revint, la nuit était tombée et Roxanne commençait à somnoler. Comme à leur habitude, il s'installa sur un lit de feuille et s'y roula, puis elle vint se pelotonner contre lui. Elle plongea dans le sommeil, tout en espérant que ses rêves soient plus doux que ceux de la nuit précédente.

Au petit matin, ils se réveillèrent avec l'aube naissante. Roxanne n'avait pas fait de cauchemars, mais plutôt un songe dérangeant. Elle avait vu des dizaines de bateaux brûlants sur une mer calme. C'était la nuit, et elle avait encore vu ce faciès terriblement sérieux, empli d'orgueil, éclairé par les flammes des navires. C'était une personne qui revenait régulièrement dans ses rêves. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais en avait déduit que cet Elfe avait été le père des sept.

Après la léchouille matinale d'Höa, elle se redressa et le laissa se lever. Le chien s'étira et Roxanne en fit de même tout en baillant. Elle avait l'agréable sensation que sa plaie était en bonne voie de guérison, car elle la faisait moins souffrir et elle commençait à la démanger. La cicatrisation était en cours, c'était une bonne chose, mais il fallait faire attention aux mouvements brusques, pour éviter de rouvrir l'entaille.

Roxanne se sentait capable de marcher jusqu'au court d'eau, en contre bas d'une petite vallée.

Pendant qu'Höa lapait l'eau claire du ruisseau, Roxanne en profita pour se dévêtir complétement. Depuis qu'elle avait sa blessure, elle n'avait pas pu plonger entièrement dans l'eau. Le contact du liquide contre sa plaie était une véritable torture, alors elle s'était retenue. Délicatement, elle ôta la bande de tissu sale et tâchée de sang, qu'elle avait mise pour protéger sa blessure. Le bandage avait quelque peu collé à la peau par endroit et Roxanne dû serrer les dents pour supporter la douleur.

Une fois libérée, elle pénétra lentement dans l'eau relativement fraîche. Mais elle ne perdit pas de temps et se lava prestement pendant qu'Höa surveillait les environs. Elle nettoya également son bandage et son linge. Elle n'avait pas de vêtement de rechange, et elle attendit, bien emmitouflée dans son manteau, que ses affaires sèchent un minimum.

De nouveau grimpée sur le dos d'Höa, Roxanne observait avec crainte les hautes montagnes. Cette région était complétement dépeuplée, car les immondes créatures avaient élu domicile dans les hauteurs. La jeune femme et son chien étaient bien les seuls à s'aventurer dans le coin.

Roxanne espérait pouvoir traverser la région dans le calme, sans rencontrer d'hostilité, car elle ne se sentait pas capable de combattre dans son état.

Le paysage était vallonné et formait une série d'ondulation, début des contreforts de la chaîne montagneuse. C'était un panorama très agréable à regarder, mais Roxanne cessa sa contemplation, lorsqu'elle sentit Höa se raidir sous elle.

La truffe au vent, il humait l'air, puis il émit un sourd grognement. Roxanne observa les alentours mais ils se trouvaient dans un creux et l'horizon lui était dissimulé. Höa se mit alors à courir en direction d'un point plus élevé.

Arrivés au sommet d'une butte, Roxanne comprit alors pourquoi Höa avait réagi. La chose qu'elle redoutait était en train de fondre sur eux.

Un groupe de créatures malveillantes galopaient en direction des monts. Ils chevauchaient leurs immondes loups sanguinaires. Ils n'étaient pas de la carrure d'Höa mais certains s'en approchaient. Connaissant leurs habitudes, Roxanne pensait qu'ils avaient dû commettre des méfaits plus loin dans la vallée. Dépitée par une telle nouvelle, elle ne remarqua pas l'autre groupe de cavaliers qui poursuivait les abjectes créatures.

Malheureusement, elle ne put éviter la confrontation. Arme en main et agrippée au dos d'Höa, elle l'élança vers l'ennemi.

§

Chevauchant son blanc destrier, le chef du groupe de cavaliers Elfes filait à la poursuite des Orques qui avaient osé s'aventurer trop près de la Vallée de son Seigneur. Mais les Wargs avaient forcé l'allure et avaient pris beaucoup d'avance. L'Elfe fit accélérer le galop de son cheval, entraînant ses longs cheveux blonds derrière lui.

Dans la vaste plaine vallonnée, ils perdaient régulièrement de vue le groupe d'Orques, à cause des dénivelés. Ce fut justement à un de ces moments, que des cris et des bruits de lutte vinrent jusqu'à eux. Intrigués, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait à l'abri de leur regard.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs longues minutes après les avoir perdu de vue, que les Elfes retrouvèrent les Orques, ou du moins leurs cadavres.

Là, à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux, au milieu des corps ensanglantés de la dizaine d'Orques et de Wargs, se tenait une femme au côté d'une immense bête.

Tout portait à croire qu'ils étaient les auteurs de ce carnage. Le pelage blanc du chien était éclaboussé d'hémoglobine et la jeune femme tenait une épée souillée de sang sombre.

L'Elfe et ses cavaliers s'étaient arrêtés, immobiles, observant la scène. Et depuis leur arrivée, la jeune femme ne les avait pas lâchés du regard. Son épaisse chevelure rouge flamboyante ondulait sous les rafales de vent et ses yeux d'un gris froid transparaissaient un mélange de fierté et de peur. A sa façon de se tenir debout, il pouvait affirmer qu'elle était blessée.

Aucunes des deux parties n'avaient encore osé bouger. Jugeant qu'il devait faire le premier pas, le cavalier fit avancer son cheval. Mais dès qu'il exécuta son geste, la jeune femme bondit instantanément sur le dos de son animal et prit la fuite.

Cela faisait près d'un siècle que les gens de son peuple avaient entendu parler d'une personne errant en Terre du Milieu, accompagnée d'un loup ou d'un chien suivant les récits. Certaines histoires racontaient qu'il s'agissait d'un serviteur des ténèbres, mais elles étaient contredites par les marques de crocs et d'épée sur les corps des Orques qu'il avait retrouvés dans toute la région. C'était un mystère qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de découvrir, et elle était en train de lui filer entre les doigts.

L'Elfe ordonna à ses cavaliers de retourner dans leur Vallée, pendant que lui se chargerait de retrouver cette femme intrigante.

Il s'élança alors à sa poursuite. Il avait déjà vu un tel animal, un immense chien, mais cela remontait à sa première vie. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à croiser une nouvelle fois un descendant d'Huan. Et cette jeune femme, avec des cheveux aussi roux que… Non, il faisait des conclusions trop hâtives.

Alors ainsi, jusqu'au lendemain, ils se coursèrent, l'un tentant de la rattraper et l'autre de lui échapper.

* * *

Alors?

une review...

**Concernant le cauchemar et le songe de Rox, avez-vous reconnu ? **Si vous ne voyez pas, demandez moi

**Et l'Elfe à la fin? Vous voyez qui s'est?**

Biz


	7. Confrontation

**Bonjour à tous,**

Voici le nouveau chapitre : **Confrontation**

Encore de la bagarre, mais peut-être un peu moins violent qu'avant. A vous de me le dire.

J'ai mis en fin de chapitre, une partie "Explications" pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas compris certains passages du chapitre précédent.

Il y a des changements de points de vue, signalés par les " § "

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Merci à **aliena wyvern, Vanariane, kpopjay, bee-du-06 et Julindy **pour leur review.

Réponses au review sans compte :

**kpopjay :** concernant le cauchemar tu as l'explication en fin de chapitre. Legolas? Serais-tu une Legoaddict? Désolée mais ce n'est pas lui l'Elfe blond. Merci beaucoup de faire partager ma fic. C'est très gentil de ta part.

**bee-du-06 :** ah oui c'est sûr qu'avec un warg de compagnie, on ne risque pas de nous embêter :) Malheureusement, comme pour beaucoup de lectrices, ce n'est pas Legolas. Si Höa est fidèle à Rox, ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de sa bague, mais plutôt à cause du lien qui unissait leurs descendants réciproques.

Merci à tous pour vos messages.

* * *

_L'Elfe ordonna à ses cavaliers de retourner dans leur Vallée, pendant que lui se chargeait de retrouver cette femme intrigante. _

_Il s'élança alors à sa poursuite. Il avait déjà vu un tel animal, un immense chien, mais cela remontait à sa première vie. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à croiser une nouvelle fois un descendant d'Huan. Et cette jeune femme, avec ses cheveux aussi roux que… Non, il faisait des conclusions trop hâtives. _

_Alors ainsi, jusqu'au lendemain ils se coursèrent, l'un tentant de la rattraper et l'autre de lui échapper._

* * *

Roxanne était épuisée, à bout de force. Elle s'efforçait de rester sur le dos d'Höa.

Comme elle l'avait redouté, elle n'avait pas été en état pour combattre le groupe de créatures. Heureusement qu'Höa était présent et qu'il était facilement venu à bout des abominables loups. Mais Roxanne avait manqué de vigilance et une créature avait réussi à lui infliger un coup de lame au niveau de son épaule droite. Et pour ne rien arranger, son autre blessure s'était rouverte.

Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir se reposer et retrouver ses forces, mais pour compléter son malheur, peu de temps après en avoir finir avec ses ennemis, elle se retrouva face à des cavaliers Elfes.

Ils étaient là, devant elle, à une centaine de mètres, à la fixer. Elle en faisait de même. Elle essaya de faire bonne figure mais elle n'en menait pas large. Roxanne les redoutait, car c'étaient de dangereux combattants. Vu leur nombre et vu son état, sa seule issue était la fuite. Elle savait qu'Höa était au maximum de sa force et elle espérait pouvoir les distancer facilement.

Alors lorsqu'un des cavaliers fit avancer son cheval en sa direction, elle bondit littéralement sur son chien et ils filèrent comme le vent.

Et voilà comment elle en était arrivé là, à s'agripper à la fourrure d'Höa pour ne pas glisser jusqu'au sol.

Durant toute la fin de la journée, la nuit et jusqu'au matin, un cavalier Elfe était à sa poursuite. Elle se demandait où étaient passés les autres. Malgré la vitesse et l'endurance du chien, ils n'avaient pas réussi à le distancer.

Roxanne s'était retournée à plusieurs reprises pour l'observer. C'était un Elfe blond. Aussi blond qu'elle était rousse. Il avait un visage placide dénué d'émotions, comme tous les autres Elfes qu'elle avait pu voir. Sauf ses ancêtres, qui lui avait semblé relativement expressifs.

Ils avaient tous les trois quittaient la plaine vallonnée depuis un moment et devant eux s'étendait une forêt. Roxanne y vit son salut et elle retrouva alors une certaine vitalité. Elle poussa Höa à accélérer son allure pour gagner de la distance.

Une fois sous le couvert des arbres, elle descendit de son compagnon canin. D'un commun accord, ils partirent chacun dans une direction opposée. Le but était de brouiller les pistes et de perdre l'Elfe dans les bois.

Les arbres étaient assez clairsemés et elle dut s'enfoncer profondément dans la forêt pour réussir à se dissimuler. Malheureusement, l'Elfe n'avait pas été berné par leur combine et il arrivait sans mal à suivre les traces de Roxanne. Mais il dût se résoudre à descendre de cheval car les branches des arbres ne lui facilitaient pas la progression.

Après une bonne heure de cache-cache dans le bois, Roxanne n'avait toujours pas réussit à semer l'Elfe. Elle commençait à perdre patience et elle sentait la colère monter. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur elle ? Pourquoi la poursuivait-elle ?

Elle savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas, alors le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser était de lui faire face une bonne fois pour toute.

§

Son cheval était connu pour être le plus rapide destrier, mais cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient quitté la Vallée et le voyage les avaient quelque peu éreintés. Et puis, cet immense chien tentait une allure soutenue.

Jusqu'au matin, le cavalier avait réussi à garder une distance raisonnable entre lui et la jeune femme, de façon à ne pas les perdre de vue. Il aurait trouvé cela dommage de la perdre, alors qu'elle était presque à sa portée. Il ne lui voulait pas de mal et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le fuyait avec autant d'ardeur. Mais c'était compréhensible, car après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Pourtant il avait entendu parler d'elle et de son animal, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de la voir. Les histoires qui se racontaient, principalement dans les villages et villes des Hommes, à propos d'une sorcière au loup, rodant dans les campagnes, étaient venues jusqu'à lui et ceux de son peuple. Mais les Elfes n'avaient jamais cru à ces récits, car jamais un Warg ne s'allierait avec une humaine. Mais d'après les marques qui laissaient derrière eux et que l'Elfe avait pu voir de ses yeux, ce n'était pas un loup des Orques, mais une bête bien plus grosse, qui avait fait ses dégâts. D'ailleurs, un Warg ne s'attaquerait jamais à ses congénères et les morsures de l'animal le confirmaient.

Concernant la femme qui accompagnait l'animal, les Elfes n'avaient pas d'avis dessus. Est-ce une fille des Hommes ? Peut-être, mais les premières histoires remontaient à plus d'un siècle. Une humaine ne vivait pas aussi longtemps et jamais une Elfe ne jouerait à ce jeu. Qui était-elle ?

Le cavalier avait la réponse juste devant lui, mais elle ne lui était pas encore accessible.

Il remarqua que le chien avait forcé l'allure. Il comprit pourquoi en découvrant l'étendue d'arbres devant eux. Ainsi ils espéraient lui fausser compagnie dans les bois. Mais il était un pisteur émérite et ce fut sans aucunes difficultés qu'il réussit à suivre la trace de la jeune femme, car c'était elle qui l'intéressait le plus.

Pendant un long moment, il chemina à travers la forêt. Ils étaient tous les deux à pied dorénavant, mais elle arrivait à garder une certaine avance sur lui. Elle lui semblait relativement endurante pour une humaine, qui plus est, blessée. Car c'était grâce au sang qu'elle laissait derrière elle, qu'il arrivait à la suivre.

Mais, alors qu'il poursuivait sa traque, l'Elfe s'immobilisa brusquement. Le son d'une arme sortant de son fourreau se fit entendre derrière lui. Elle était là, dans son dos, à quelques mètres. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle fasse ce genre de tour et il venait de se faire avoir. Il était légèrement impressionné et il ne put retenir un petit sourire. Elle était vraiment intrigante.

En signe de paix et pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions à son égard, il leva ses mains suffisamment hautes pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'armes en main. Alors lentement il se retourna.

Face à lui, la jeune femme à la chevelure cuivrée. Oui, c'était bien une femme et non une Elfe. Ses oreilles arrondies le lui prouvaient. Dans ses yeux gris, il pouvait voir une forte détermination et de la colère. Elle tenait dans sa main droite ensanglantée, son épée et elle semblait résolue à l'utiliser.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant, puis sentant que la tension était à son comble, il parla le premier.

**- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. **

A ses paroles, il la vit tiquer et serrer fermement ses lèvres. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier et son regard s'assombrit.

**- Je vous assure. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi.**

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'elle s'élança vers lui, furieuse. Grâce à ses réflexes, il put sortir sa propre épée à temps pour parer l'attaque.

Ce fut avec stupéfaction, qu'il constata la puissance du coup de la jeune femme. Elle réussit même à le déstabiliser.

La jeune femme se recula rapidement de lui et elle lui parla pour la première fois. Elle semblait véritablement mécontente, mais il ne comprenait pas ses paroles. Elle parlait dans une langue qui lui était complétement étrangère. Il lui avait parlé dans la Langue commune, mais elle ne paraissait pas la connaître, car elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Ce n'était qu'à son intonation qu'il put saisir sa contrariété.

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle revint à la charge, enchaînant des attaques d'une rare intensité pour une simple femme. L'Elfe se contentait de se protéger. Il ne souhaitait pas la blesser, mais de toute façon elle ne lui laissait pas le choix de faire autre chose que se défendre. Il était fortement troublé par cette humaine.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils combattirent. Mais suite à un mouvement de trop, il entendit la jeune femme geindre et reculer de plusieurs pas jusqu'à taper dans un arbre. Elle se maintenait douloureusement son épaule et grimaçait fortement. Elle était essoufflée et il avait senti qu'elle faiblissait progressivement. Ses coups étaient de moins en moins puissants, mais vu comment elle s'agitait, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de la contrer sans lui faire de mal.

La voyant souffrir, il s'approcha d'elle, tendant une main bienveillante dans sa direction, mais elle releva prestement son bras blessé pour le tenir à distance. Son épée tremblait, alors il espérait que la douleur soit trop forte pour elle et qu'il puisse enfin la mettre hors d'état de nuire, pour son propre bien.

L'Elfe en profita alors pour échanger leur rôle. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui attaqua. Pas plus surprise que ça, la jeune femme était encore lucide pour éviter ses attaques. Elle ne chercha pas à les contrer et préférait jouer sur son agilité pour les éviter. Mais elle ne put jouer éternellement à ce jeu, et elle dût de nouveau faire se croiser leur fer. Au premier coup, il sentit qu'elle avait considérablement perdu de sa force.

Mais à nouveau, elle réussit à le prendre au dépourvu. Tout en esquivant son geste, elle lui tourna le dos et profitant que le pan de son manteau la cachait, elle changea son arme de main et lui asséna un coup traitre.

Il vit la pointe de l'épée de son adversaire passer tout près de son visage.

Il se recula vivement.

Devant lui, la jeune femme s'était également arrêtée, mais elle affichait un sourire satisfait. Circonspect, il porta sa main à son visage et découvrit avec stupeur, qu'elle avait réussi à lui entailler la joue. Une part de lui était vexée d'avoir été touchée, mais au fond de lui, il était encore plus intrigué par les capacités de combattante de cette belle rousse.

Où avait-elle bien pu apprendre à se battre ?

Et puis sa manière de jouer avec son épée lui était familière. Des gestes amples, fluides, sans mouvements inutiles, typiquement elfiques. Mais certains gestes étaient plus vicieux, traitres et malhonnêtes pour un combat singulier. Choses que les elfes de cet Age respectaient. Ces gestes lui rappelaient ceux qu'il avait lui-même eut, lorsqu'il combattait les armés de Morgoth. A cette époque, les techniques de combats étaient différentes, et les guerres récurrentes, alors, lorsqu'il se battait c'était pour sa vie. Il n'y avait pas d'autre enjeu, face à une armée d'Orques et autres monstres, tel qu'un Balrog.

L'Elfe reprit de sa constance et il décida qu'il était temps de cesser ce manège. Ils reprirent le combat. Elle se débrouillait correctement avec sa main gauche, mais pas suffisamment. Très rapidement, il réussit à prendre le dessus. Il n'était pas forcement fier de lui lorsqu'il empoigna l'épaule blessée de la jeune femme, ce qui lui arracha un cri strident et poser un genou à terre. Il en profita pour lui faire lâcher son épée en l'envoyant au pied d'un arbre. Elle tenta de se dégager de sa poigne mais il la serrait fermement. Néanmoins, elle lui assena un coup dans la rotule, qui le fit relâcher son épaule.

Elle roula jusqu'à son épée, mais ne se remit pas sur ses pieds. Elle haletait douloureusement.

Dans son regard, il pouvait voir qu'elle était toujours déterminée et que ce n'était pas elle qui abandonnerait en premier.

§

Cet Elfe commençait vraiment à l'agacer, alors elle fit une large boucle pour revenir sur ses pas et le surprendre. Dissimulée derrière un large tronc, elle l'attendit patiemment.

Lorsqu'elle le vit passer, elle était impressionnée par sa taille et sa carrure. Il ressemblait beaucoup à ses ancêtres et bien qu'il ne les égalait pas en taille, il était quand même très grand. Ses longs cheveux blond lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille et il était vêtu de vêtements de teintes claires et propres. Une constatation qu'elle lui enviait, elle et ses haillons.

Roxanne le laissa avancer, puis elle sortit de sa cachette et tira son épée. Le bruit de celle-ci le fit s'arrêter.

Lentement, elle le vit se retournait les deux bras relevés. Roxanne fut légèrement troublée car son visage était vraiment très beau. Mais elle savait que ça cachait son potentiel offensif et cela l'énerva au plus haut point. Alors lorsqu'il se mit à lui parler dans la langue des autres habitants de cette terre, sa colère grimpa encore plus.

Elle ne put réfréner son envie de lui mettre la tête au carré, lorsqu'il insista à lui parler.

Le premier coup ne fut qu'une mise en bouche. Elle recula et laissa sortir ses paroles de frustration.

**- Tu peux toujours causer, je ne saisis pas un mot de ce que tu dis. Le seul moyen pour nous de nous exprimer, c'est avec nos armes. Alors tiens-toi prêt, car je n'ai l'intention de perdre ! **

Roxanne savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien compris à sa tirade, mais elle s'en moquer. Au moins, il avait l'air d'avoir saisi qu'elle ne parlait pas sa langue.

Elle l'attaqua avec toute son énergie, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Il était vraiment très puissant et ses coups ne les touchaient jamais. Ça l'agaçait, alors elle mit toute sa force dans son mouvement, mais elle sentit son dos s'arracher littéralement. Elle avait eu l'erreur d'oublier ses blessures. L'adrénaline les avait mises en sourdine, mais elles se réveillèrent pour de bon.

Roxanne s'éloigna de l'Elfe et se soutint contre un arbre. La douleur à l'épaule était une véritable torture.

Le blond devait avoir vu sa souffrance, car il s'approcha d'elle, lui tendant sa main en signe de bonté, son visage tout impassible. Mais Roxanne ne le laissa pas avancer plus et leva son épée vers lui.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser m'approcher » pensa-t-elle.

Roxanne n'eut pas le temps de reprendre complétement son souffle, car cette fois, ce fut l'Elfe qui lança l'attaque. Elle savait que son bras droit était trop faible désormais, alors elle esquiva chacune de ses attaques. Grâce à son petit jeu, elle espérait le berner suffisamment pour le mettre à terre. Son but était de se montrer plus faible qu'elle n'en était. Donc elle mit fin à ses évitements et reprit contact avec le fer de son épée.

La puissance du choc avait été rude pour son bras, mais elle encaissa. Puis elle lui tourna le dos et en profita pour mettre son arme dans sa main gauche. D'un geste ample, elle tenta d'atteindre sa gorge.

Malheureusement, il avait réussi à éviter la fatale estoque. Mais Roxanne fut satisfaite de voir de fines gouttelettes de sang perlaient sur sa joue. Finalement, elle pourrait bien réussir à en venir à bout.

L'Elfe semblait désappointé par son geste et il revint à la charge. De son bras gauche elle tenta de rivaliser, mais il était résolument bien trop fort pour elle.

Un cri lui arracha la gorge lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de l'Elfe plongeaient dans l'entaille de son épaule. La douleur était insupportable et Roxanne ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était à terre et désarmée. Sa respiration était difficile et vainement elle tenta de se libérer de l'étau. En entrouvrant les yeux, elle vit qu'il était très proche d'elle et que ses jambes étaient à sa portée. Alors donnant tout pour le tout, elle puisa dans ses réserves pour frapper le genou de son agresseur. Le résultat fut instantané.

Libérée, elle roula jusqu'à son épée. Complétement épuisée, elle fixa le blond. Roxanne savait qu'elle était en très mauvaise posture, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas le lui montrer.

Elle se sentait perdue et ne voyait pas de quelles manières elle pouvait sortir gagnante de ce combat.

Et ce fut à ce moment, qu'elle aperçut derrière l'Elfe, une ombre se faufiler discrètement.

C'était Höa. Elle ne l'espérait pas.

Elle retrouva l'énergie nécessaire pour se relever. Elle évita soigneusement de porter son regard vers son ami, pour ne pas révéler sa présence. Mais l'ouïe fine de l'Elfe le remarqua et il se retourna vivement vers le chien.

Roxanne s'attendait à voir son compagnon sautait à sa gorge, mais il n'en fit rien.

Höa continua d'avancer lentement vers l'Elfe. Son attitude était étrange. Il était méfiant et intrigué. A aucun moment, il ne se montra agressif. Roxanne était estomaquée. Pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas ?

Le cavalier ne bougea pas et laissa le chien s'approcher de lui. Höa le sentit du bout du museau, les oreilles basses, toujours méfiant. Mais lorsqu'il eut fini son inspection, il prit une attitude amicale, comme il se faisait avec Roxanne. L'Elfe soulagé se détendit.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais, Höa !** cria Roxanne hors d'elle. **Pourquoi tu ne me défends pas ? **

Ils se retournèrent vers elle.

**- Tu… tu es avec lui ? C'est ça ? **

Roxanne sentait qu'elle allait craquée. Toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée, avait d'un coup, besoin de sortir. Profondément déçue par le comportement d'Höa, elle recula pas après pas. Et lorsqu'elle vit l'Elfe poser une main sur la fourrure du chien sans qu'il ne réagisse, elle se sentit profondément trahie.

Avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, elle tourna les talons et couru loin d'eux, les larmes aux yeux.

Pendant de longues minutes, elle slaloma entre les arbres. Höa l'avait abandonné. Il avait préféré passer du côté de cet Elfe blond. Pourquoi ?

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant une petite rivière, elle se laissa tomber à genoux et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente soulagée.

Son corps était parcouru de spasmes, ses blessures la tiraillaient, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et des feuilles s'y étaient accrochées durant sa course, Roxanne faisait peine à voir.

Elle s'essuya rageusement les yeux. Elle se sentait trahie par le seul ami qu'elle avait. Comment allait-elle survivre maintenant ?

Roxanne resta accroupie près du petit court d'eau, mais elle observa ses environs d'un œil méfiant. Elle était partie sans même faire attention à sa direction. Le plus important pour elle, avait été de fuir le plus loin possible de son traître ami et de l'Elfe. Du coup, elle s'était perdue dans la forêt et ignorait où elle se situait. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était tellement contrariée et désappointée.

Ne voyant personne, Roxanne pensa qu'ils ne l'avaient pas suivi. Alors elle profita d'avoir accès à de l'eau et se nettoya ses mains crasseuses et surtout ensanglantées. Le sang qui coulait de son épaule avait goutté jusqu'à sa main. Elle sentait que tout son bras était poisseux et elle détestait cette sensation. Mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de se dévêtir et prendre le risque de perdre de sa vigilance. Alors elle enleva ses bandes de tissus autour de ses mains pour s'en servir comme pansement.

Elle plongea les morceaux de tissus dans l'eau fraîche et ainsi gorgés elle les appliqua sur sa plaie. Le contact était atroce, mais elle tint bon. Il fallait qu'elle nettoie un minimum sa nouvelle balafre, car les épées des créatures étaient très souvent souillées.

Roxanne tamponna légèrement le tissu sur sa plaie puis le trempa à nouveau dans l'eau. Le courant emmenait avec lui une trainée rouge du sang de la jeune femme. Et à nouveau, elle l'appliqua sur sa chair à vif.

Tellement concentrée sur sa douleur, elle ne remarqua pas l'intrus juste en face d'elle de l'autre côté de la petite rivière.

L'Elfe l'observait attentivement. Elle semblait terriblement mal en point et il désespérait de l'avoir vu rejeter son aide. Il n'avait pourtant pas de mauvaises intentions, mais il n'avait pu lui faire comprendre. La barrière du langage ne leur avait pas permis de s'expliquer. De plus, le comportement agressif de la jeune femme n'avait pas facilité la tâche.

Il aurait pu la laisser partir, ne pas courir après elle, mais son intuition lui indiquait le contraire, et dorénavant il était certain qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui et encore moins une simple humaine. L'Elfe avait eu plusieurs indices pour le conforter dans son pressentiment.

Cette fois, il n'allait pas lui permettre de se rebeller. Il allait employer des méthodes fortes. Il en était d'avance désolé, mais c'était pour le bien de la jeune rousse.

Par mégarde, il fit un léger bruit et elle dut l'entendre, car elle releva brusquement la tête. Le visage de Roxanne se décomposa immédiatement. Son ennemi était à trois mètres d'elle et elle ne l'avait pas entendu arrivée plus tôt. Elle s'en voulait.

Elle était en mauvaise posture. Ses armes n'étaient pas à portée de main et elle savait que dès qu'elle entamerait son geste, il serait sur elle. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à bondir d'une rive à l'autre.

Et alors qu'elle était résolue à le laisser agir en premier, elle constata que l'Elfe tenait dans une de ses mains, une fine corde.

Qu'avait-il l'intention d'en faire ? Voulait-il la capturer et la ligoter ?

Cela rappela de forts mauvais souvenirs à Roxanne. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire.

L'Elfe lut dans son regard le revirement de ses intentions. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps et dans une détente exceptionnelle, il franchit le court d'eau.

Roxanne n'eut même pas le temps de frôler le pommeau de son épée, qu'elle était déjà plaquée au sol. Malgré la douleur, elle se débattit avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Elle se rendait compte qu'il souhaitait lui saisir ses poignets pour la rendre inapte à répliquer. Il était assis sur elle. Il était incroyablement puissant et aguerri. Mais Roxanne avait également des atouts. Grâce à son agilité et sa détermination, elle réussit à se faufiler entre les doigts, un peu comme une anguille qui se contorsionne et s'agite pour se défaire.

Malheureusement, elle ne put aller bien loin. Il lui attrapa une cheville et elle tomba à terre, moitié sur le sol et le reste dans l'eau glacée du ruisseau. Elle releva rapidement sa tête hors de l'eau, mais elle n'eut que le temps de reprendre une grande inspiration qu'elle sentit qu'on lui presser derrière le crâne. A nouveau, elle fut plongée dans le ru.

Roxanne ne s'attendait pas à autant de violence. Voulait-il finalement sa mort ?

Pendant plusieurs secondes, l'Elfe la maintint ainsi. Puis, agrippé à ses cheveux, il lui remonta la tête. Elle toussa et respira à pleins poumons. Mais à peine put-elle faire deux voire trois inspirations, qu'elle fut de nouveau plongée. Et ainsi de suite.

Roxanne essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer de son tortionnaire, lui griffant les avant-bras, l'assenant de coups de pieds, remuant sous son corps massif et robuste. Mais plus elle se débattait, plus elle s'épuisait. Ses poumons lui brûlaient. Elle luttait contre l'envie irrépréhensible de son besoin d'air, sachant que si elle succombait, c'était la noyade.

Les secondes devenaient des heures interminables. Sa vision devint trouble et un voile noir apparut devant ses yeux. Ses ongles plantés dans la chair de la main meurtrière, Roxanne ne luttait presque plus. Elle gardait le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait pour retenir son désir impérieux de respirer.

Lorsqu'elle sentit que son visage était de nouveau à l'air libre, elle ne réagit presque pas, comme si son souffle ne voulait pas reprendre. Tout était noir autour d'elle. Son corps était devenu tellement lourd, qu'il lui aurait été illusoire de vouloir le mouvoir. Elle avait tellement retenu son envie de respirer que son inconscient était resté bloqué sur cette idée. Impossible d'avaler la moindre bouffée d'oxygène, pourtant à sa disposition désormais.

Mais une sensation étrange l'envahi. Une pression sur ses lèvres puis un souffle chaud s'engouffra dans sa trachée, déclenchant ainsi son réflexe vital. Une cuisante brûlure traversa sa poitrine qui de nouveau se soulevait d'elle-même. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de notion de ce qui se tramait autour d'elle. Elle savait juste qu'elle n'était plus dans l'eau mais allongée sur le sol.

Épuisée et vidée de toute envie de lutte, Roxanne se laissa doucement glisser dans l'inconscience, mais avant cela, le voile noir de ses yeux se leva et elle distingua au-dessus d'elle l'Elfe blond, au visage amical et avenant.

Comment celui qui avait voulu sa mort, pouvait-il lui sourire ainsi ?

Ce fut sur cette interrogation que Roxanne tomba définitivement dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Ça vous a plu?**

**une review...**

* * *

**Explications concernant le chapitre précédent :  
**

**Le cauchemar de Rox : **C'est après la destruction des Arbres de Valinor. Ça se déroule à Formenos, la forteresse de Fëanor. Ungoliante et Melkor y sont allaient pour récupérer les Silmarils cachés dans le trésor de Fëanor. Seul Finwë le père de Fëanor, a fait face à Melkor, qui le tue. Ce fut le premier meurtre d'Arda. Ce sont ses événements, qui sont à l'origine du serment de Fëanor.

**Le songe de Rox :**

C'est lorsque Fëanor, ses fils et leurs partisans arrivent sur la Terre du Milieu. Après avoir tué les Teleri (les Elfes navigateurs), ils leur volent leurs bateaux et font voile en Terre du Milieu pour faire la guerre à Melkor et lui récupérer les Silmarils. Mais une partie seulement des Noldor étaient du voyage, les autres attendaient le retour des bateaux pour venir. Mais Fëanor, qui n'aimait pas son frère Fingolfin, décida de bruler les navires. Ce qui obligea Fingolfin et les autres Noldor, à traverser l'Helcaraxë, un détroit glacé. Beaucoup d'Elfes y périrent, ce qui expliquent une partie de la haine et la colère entre les descendants de Fëanor et les autres Noldor.

**Concernant l'Elfe qui poursuit Rox, certaines entre vous ont trouvé, ou sont sur la bonne voie. Réponse bientôt.**

Biz


	8. Imladris

**Bonjour à tous,**

Nouveau chapitre "Imladris"

Chapitre un peu laborieux à écrire, surtout la fin, qui m'a pris une bonne semaine.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Merci à **Julindy, kpopjay, aliena wyvern, TsuchiiChan et lilith** pour leur review.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont ajouté ma fic en fav et/ou en follow.

Réponse aux review sans MP :

**kpopjay** : Et oui la scène de la noyade était assez violente, mais tu as raison, il a fait cela pour la rendre incapable de répliquer et plus docile. Bon j'avoue, c'est méchant, mais c'est un guerrier, donc même si c'est un Elfe, il a un côté un peu bourrin (perso c'est comme cela que je le vois)

**lilith** : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Concernant l'Elfe blond, tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre, mais je te confirme ton idée. Happy end? Roxanne aura des moments de joie dans sa vie, mais malheureusement la fin ne sera pas des plus joyeuse (comme l'on prévenu ses ancêtres dans la première partie)

* * *

_Épuisée et vidée de toute envie de lutte, Roxanne se laissa doucement glisser dans l'inconscience, mais avant cela, le voile noir de ses yeux se leva et elle distingua au-dessus d'elle l'Elfe blond, au visage amical et avenant. Comment celui qui avait voulu sa mort, pouvait lui sourire ainsi ?_

_Ce fut sur cette interrogation que Roxanne tomba définitivement dans le sommeil._

* * *

Leur course poursuite les avait emmenés vers le Sud-Ouest, ce qui avait réduit la distance du retour vers Imladris.

L'Elfe avait pris soin de ficeler le haut du corps de Roxanne, pour prévenir tout geste de rébellion. Mais ce ne fut pas utile. Durant tout le voyage, elle resta plus ou moins inconsciente. L'Elfe avait pris soin de bander ses blessures, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il fallait qu'il rejoigne au plus vite la Vallée, car sa prisonnière souffrait de fièvre. Sa plaie à l'épaule avait été causée par une lame empoisonnée. Combinée à son faible état général dû à la fatigue et à sa grosse perte de sang, il craignait pour sa vie, car il savait les Hommes fragiles.

Mais ce que l'Elfe ignorait, c'était que Roxanne avait la robustesse et la capacité de guérison des siens. Néanmoins, sa plaie à l'épaule était sérieuse et le poison l'avait plongé dans une fièvre violente. Par moment, elle revenait à elle, mais son esprit était délirant. Elle était agitée et parlait cette même langue qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Ils galopèrent ainsi grand train, jusqu'à leur arrivée. L'Elfe maintenait Roxanne face à lui, l'enserrant de ses deux bras puissants, pour l'empêcher de chuter. Durant tout le voyage, il eut le loisir de la contempler. Un grain de peau digne d'une Elleth, une chevelure de feu lui rappelant certains Noldor du passé, et puis il y avait son courage au combat. Elle avait même réussi à le toucher, chose que peu d'ennemi était parvenu à faire depuis longtemps. En fait, il n'y avait que ses petites oreilles rondes qui la rendaient humaine.

Il y avait aussi cette question sur la présence de ce grand chien à ses côtés. L'Elfe avait senti que cet animal était fidèle à l'humaine. D'ailleurs, il courait avec eux, gardant constamment un regard triste vers elle. Mais l'Elfe ne comprenait pas pourquoi le descendant d'Huan ne l'avait pas attaqué, alors que la jeune femme avait - semble-t-il - souhaité qu'il le fasse. Il avait également l'étrange sensation que l'animal avait compris qu'il ne voulait aucun mal à son amie et que, dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait pas hésité à le tuer.

Dans tous les cas, beaucoup de questions et de mystères entouraient la jeune personne qu'il serrait contre lui, et il espérait que son Seigneur aurait des réponses.

§

Leur longue chevauchée arrivait à son terme. Ils avaient passé le gué de Bruinen, l'unique passage adapté aux chevaux pour se rendre jusqu'à la Vallée cachée. Un chemin pavé les amenait directement jusqu'à leur destination. Roxanne était toujours inconsciente et elle ne put découvrir le paysage d'une rare beauté qui s'offrait à elle.

Höa suivait le cavalier sans crainte, paisible.

Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçu et ils étaient attendus. Une certaine agitation se fit sentir lorsque l'Elfe arrêta son cheval. Plusieurs Elfes vinrent jusqu'à lui, et certains par curiosité de l'immense chien qui l'accompagnait et de la jeune femme roussoyante.

Le cavalier n'eut pas le temps de mettre pied à terre que son écuyer s'approcha de son cheval pour s'en occuper, et juste derrière lui un Elfe à l'allure noble et aux longs cheveux bruns.

**- Ainsi vous l'avez trouvé**, constata le Seigneur Elfe.

**- Oui Seigneur Elrond**, répondit le cavalier en le saluant respectueusement.

Le noble Elfe s'approcha de la jeune femme et remarqua les liens qui la maintenaient.

**- Cette jeune personne vous a-t-elle posé des soucis ?** demanda Elrond en découvrant l'entaille sur la joue du soldat.

**- Elle s'est montrée farouche et n'était que peu encline à me suivre. Notre échange a été quelque peu houleux**, expliqua-t-il sans mentir mais sans donner trop de détails. **Néanmoins, elle a de nombreuses blessures dont une qui réclame vos soins.**

Un serviteur s'approcha des nouveaux arrivés et se chargea de réceptionner le corps de Roxanne que l'Elfe blond fit descendre de son cheval. Elrond passa sa main sur le visage de la blessée et confirma à son serviteur de l'emmener dans une chambre.

L'Elfe descendit à son tour de son destrier, qui fut immédiatement conduit aux écuries par l'écuyer. Puis il se retourna vers Höa, une main tendue vers lui, en signe d'amitié.

**- Seigneur Elrond, voici celui qui accompagne l'humaine**, poursuivit-il en présentant l'immense bête.

**- A n'en pas douter, cet animal est bien un chien et non un Warg, comme les histoires le racontent,** confirma Elrond. **C'est un honneur de pouvoir rencontrer un fils de Huan.**

Il salua le chien avec respect, et il sembla qu'Höa le lui rendit.

**- Que ce noble descendant soit correctement accueilli ici**, déclara fortement Elrond pour que tous entendent.

Il rejoignit les escaliers qui menaient aux étages supérieurs de la cité.

**- Je vais m'occuper de notre invitée, Seigneur Glorfindel, venez avec moi. Vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.**

Le Seigneur de la Fleur d'Or lui empressa le pas.

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce où deux serviteurs observaient avec méfiance Roxanne. A cette époque, peu d'humains étaient venus séjourner dans ce lieu, et pour ces deux jeunes ellyn c'était une première.

**- Mes Seigneurs**, salua un des deux Elfes. **Nous ignorons si nous pouvons ôter les liens** **de l'humaine…**

Elrond ne le montra pas, mais la perplexité des deux serviteurs l'amusait. Il s'avança alors et s'assit près de la blessée. Il entreprit alors de défaire ses liens.

**- Je ne pense pas que cette jeune personne puisse, en ce moment-même, être dans la capacité de faire la moindre chose**, assura Elrond.

Un jeune ellon s'approcha alors pour aider son Seigneur.

**- Mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle soit complétement inoffensive**, compléta Glorfindel dans un calme relatif.

Le serviteur se ravisa et retourna à sa place. L'ancien Capitaine de Gondolin, négligemment adossé contre un pan de mur, émit un petit rire en voyant la réaction du serviteur.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Elrond découvrit la présence du bijou à l'un des doigts de la jeune femme. La bague avait été tournée et de ce fait, seul l'anneau était visible.

**- Qu'est-ce donc que ceci ?** murmura Elrond en retournant la paume de Roxanne.

Glorfindel intrigué, s'approcha plus près. A cause de sa blessure à l'épaule, tout le bras droit de Roxanne était poisseux de sang. Sa main ne fit pas exception. L'Elfe blond n'avait pas remarqué le bijou, lorsqu'il lui avait ficelé les poignets, car le sang séché avait tout recouvert.

**- Passez-moi un linge humide**, ordonna le Semi-Elfe.

Un serviteur s'exécuta prestement. Puis, avec beaucoup de douceur, Elrond s'appliqua à nettoyer l'ornement. Après quelque instant, la lueur de la pierre apparut à leurs yeux, à leur plus grand étonnement. Le Seigneur d'Imladris fut troublé par sa découverte. La lumière éclatante blanche et pure qui en émanait était un véritablement ravisement

Il posa la main de Roxanne et se releva. Il demanda aux deux serviteurs de quitter la pièce.

Après avoir fermé la porte, il revint près du lit. Mais son regard envers la jeune femme n'était plus le même. Un fort ressentiment s'était emparé de lui.

**- Mais quelle est donc cette pierre ?** demanda Glorfindel hypnotisé par l'éclat.

**- Je ne saurais vous le confirmer, mais la lumière qui émane de cette pierre est d'une rare pureté. J'ignore pourquoi et comment cette jeune femme est en possession d'un tel bijou, et j'espère qu'elle pourra nous éclairer là-dessus.**

**- Je ne pense pas que ce sera possible, **déclara l'Elfe qui réussit à détourner son regard de la pierre.

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Elle semble parler une langue qui m'en complétement inconnue.**

Puis Glorfindel continua de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il savait au sujet de Roxanne, pendant qu'Elrond s'occupait de la soigner. Le poison agissait toujours, mais il fut surprit de constater que les différentes plaies étaient déjà dans un état de cicatrisation avancé. Chose étrange pour un humain.

Glorfindel acheva son récit, mais ne fit pas part de son intuition concernant l'origine de la jeune femme. Cette idée était bien trop extravagante et saugrenue. Néanmoins, la présence du bijou tendait vers son hypothèse.

Lorsqu'Elrond eut fini son travail de guérisseur, ils sortirent de la pièce et laissèrent entrer un autre Elfe pour terminer de soigner les blessures qui ne réclamaient pas d'attention particulière.

**- Laissons-lui le temps de récupérer**, énonça Elrond sur le pas de la porte. **Les réponses viendront par la suite.**

Glorfindel acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis lorsqu'Elrond fut partit, il resta quelques instants à observer la jeune femme toujours inconsciente et fiévreuse, allongée sur le lit.

§

Il faisait nuit lorsque Roxanne se réveilla brusquement. Seule la lumière d'une bougie éclairait autour d'elle. Elle n'était guère rassurée, car la pièce dans laquelle elle était, ne lui était pas familière.

Tout en se faisant la plus silencieuse possible, elle se releva. Son corps était fortement courbaturé, mais ses blessures ne la faisaient plus autant souffrir. Elle remarqua qu'on avait pris soin de la soigner, de la laver et de l'habiller d'une tenue qu'il lui déplaisait fortement. Une espèce de longue robe à la teinte claire et au tissu lourd comme du velours.

« Beurk » pensa-t-elle.

Roxanne rechercha des yeux ses propres vêtements et ses affaires personnelles, mais hormis la rassurante présence de sa bague, le reste avait disparu.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait être, et l'architecture tout en volute ne lui disait vraiment rien. Mais elle se doutait que ce devait être un des lieux où vivaient les Elfes. Car son dernier souvenir concernait un certain Elfe blond contre qui elle avait perdu son combat.

Elle se souvenait également de la traitrise d'Höa, et désormais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même pour s'en sortir.

Pieds nus, elle parcourut la pièce de long en large, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle ne supportait pas de se sentir enfermée, et peu à peu elle eut l'impression de manquer d'air, de suffoquer.

Alors elle alla vers la seule ouverture de la pièce. La porte.

Sur ses gardes et toujours silencieuse, elle tendit l'oreille contre le bois de la porte. Avant d'essayer de l'ouvrir, elle préférait savoir ce qu'il l'attendait de l'autre côté.

« Et merde ! »

Roxanne perçut la présence de deux gardes. Deux profondes respirations et le léger tintement métallique d'armes.

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Hors de question de rester ici à attendre que quelqu'un vienne. Il fallait qu'elle prenne les devants et agisse au plus vite. Elle étudia les différentes possibilités et comme à son habitude, la méthode qu'elle choisit fut celle de la fuite et de l'attaque furtive. Dans un premier temps, éliminer les gardes, prendre leur armes et se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et tourna la poignée de la porte, lentement et prudemment. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, alors elle put continuer son plan d'évasion. Elle observa dans le faible interstice, et ce qu'elle vit lui confirma la présence de deux Elfes armés. Satisfaite de son observation, elle referma discrètement la porte.

Roxanne retourna vers la petite bougie et elle l'éteignit en pressant la mèche entre son pouce et son index, puis elle tourna sa bague vers l'intérieure de sa main et serra fermement le poing. Elle attendit quelques instants que ses yeux s'habituent complétement à la pénombre, ainsi elle aurait un avantage.

Puis elle se positionna devant la porte et se prépara mentalement. Elle devait être rapide et précise, car les deux gardes étaient des Elfes, alors elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Roxanne rouvrit précautionneusement la porte. Sa première victime était le garde le proche d'elle. Elle l'examina et mit toute son attention dans la dague qu'il portait.

Alors dans un élan de détermination, elle acheva d'ouvrir la porte en grand et porta un coup à l'arrière de la jambe du garde. Pendant que celui-ci, surprit par le choc, posa un genou à terre, Roxanne lui subtilisa son arme et l'acheva d'un puissant coup à la base du crâne.

Lorsque le second garde prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Roxanne était retournée à l'intérieure de la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte comme un signe à la suivre.

Ni une ni deux, le garde rentra à son tour, arme à la main. L'obscurité l'empêcha de distinguer la jeune femme, qui n'attendit pas longtemps pour l'attaquer de dos, en traître. L'Elfe échappa de justesse à son attaque. S'en suivit un échange de coup, mais Roxanne était habile et l'avantage de la pénombre lui permit de l'emporter sur son adversaire.

L'Elfe gisait dans son sang au milieu de la pièce. Roxanne se dépêcha d'aller chercher le corps de son collègue. Elle savait que l'alerte serait donnée, mais elle préférait reculer au maximum cet événement.

L'arme que Roxanne avait volée au premier garde lui convenait parfaitement, alors la seule chose qu'elle leur prit fut la cape sombre de l'un des Elfes. Parfaite pour se dissimuler dans la nuit.

Observant les alentours, Roxanne se glissa hors de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle. Le ciel était dégagé et la lumière du croissant de lune donnait suffisamment de clarté pour pouvoir se déplacer. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'admirer la magnifique vue de la cité. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle allait perdu sa curiosité, qui avait laissé sa place à la méfiance et à l'instinct de survie.

Glissant le long des murs, Roxanne descendit vers les niveaux inférieurs. Il était plus logique que la sortie s'y trouve. Plusieurs fois elle dut se dissimuler pour laisser passer des Elfes qui vadrouillaient en pleine nuit. A chaque fois, elle retenait son souffle pour éviter au maximum de se faire repérer.

Elle ne pouvait dire si c'était par chance ou non, mais elle arriva directement dans les écuries. Plusieurs chevaux s'offraient à elle pour son évasion. Mais elle ne voulut pas se précipiter, et au lieu de filer tête baissée vers la sortie qui s'offrait derrière la grande porte des stabulations. D'un œil aguerri, elle observa le chemin pavé qui cheminait le long de la falaise et qui selon toute vraisemblance, conduisait vers l'extérieur. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception en remarquant les quelques gardes qui étaient postés en hauteur.

Mais Roxanne n'avait pas vraiment le choix, alors plus décidée que jamais, elle se dirigea vers un cheval gris pommelé et l'équipa de son bridon. Elle sauta sur son dos et rabattit le capuchon de la cape sur sa tête.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie des écuries, l'air frais de la liberté l'appela durement. Elle dut se retenir de ne pas galoper dans sa direction. Non, elle avait décidé de tenter sa chance en passant au pas, calmement, devant les gardes. Elle espérait qu'ils pourraient la prendre pour un des leurs et qu'ils la laissent passer sans poser de questions.

Les pas du cheval sur les pavés, brisaient le silence de la nuit. Roxanne laissa faire sa monture. Il devait connaître le chemin pour sortir et elle ne risquait ainsi pas de partir dans une mauvaise direction. Elle arriva sur une grande plate-forme ronde et le cheval se dirigea vers le chemin, qui ressemblait à un long pont taillé dans la roche de la falaise. A une dizaine de mètres devant elle, se trouvaient les sentinelles en faction dans leur tour de guet.

Plus elle s'approchait plus Roxanne était nerveuse. A chaque pas, la pression montait en elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être comprimer comme un ressort qui, à la moindre alerte, était prêt à bondir.

Elle arriva sous l'arcade de la tour et ce fut à ce moment précis, qu'elle fut au maximum de sa nervosité. Elle s'attendait à chaque instant à être interpellée, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle s'éloigna, toujours sous son calme apparent, et plus elle mettait de distance entre elle et les factionnaires, plus elle se détendait.

Tout se passait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que le son d'un cor résonne derrière elle. Ce fut le signal et sans attendre plus encore, Roxanne talonna sa monture qui régit au quart de tour. Elle entendit immédiatement après, les appels des gardes mais elle ne leur accorda aucune attention. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle s'éloigne de ses ravisseurs.

De part et d'autre d'elle, il y avait un vide impressionnant. Un écart de son cheval et s'était la chute fatale. Ce fut alors avec apaisement, qu'elle se retrouva sur un vrai chemin, étroit certes, mais pas aussi vertigineux que celui d'avant.

Plusieurs minutes après avoir quitté sa « prison », Roxanne arriva en vue d'une rivière. Mais ce qu'il l'intéressa plus particulièrement, était le sentier qui serpentait à travers le bois, de l'autre côté du court d'eau.

Obnubilée par sa destination, Roxanne ne prit pas garde à la réaction du cheval, qui sans crier gare, pila net sur la berge de la rivière. Elle réussit à se retenir à l'encolure, mais le destrier fit demi-tour violemment et, la dernière chose que vit Roxanne fut les pierres de la berge du torrent.

§

Glorfindel et ses soldats arrivèrent dans les instants qui suivirent.

Un garde en patrouille avait trouvé étrange, que ceux qui étaient sensé surveiller la chambre de l'humaine, ne soient pas à leur poste. Ce fut lui, qui trouva les corps blessés des Elfes dans la pièce. L'humaine avait également disparut. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour sonner l'alerte.

Les Elfes avaient une capacité de réaction très efficace et il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour se lancer après le mystérieux cavalier.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir le cheval volé, revenir à son écurie, mais sans sa cavalière.

Les cavaliers continuèrent jusqu'au gué. L'aube était naissante et le ciel commençait à se teindre de couleurs chaudes. La fuyarde était détendue immobile, face contre le sol, parmi les pierres charriées par le courant.

Glorfindel sauta de son blanc destrier et accourra vers la fugitive. Il ne savait trop à quoi s'attendre avec cette curieuse jeune femme, mais un mauvais pressentiment se fit sentir. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et sans perdre plus de temps, il la retourna vers lui.

Ce qu'il vit le figea. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de feu de Roxanne et elle en ressortit rouge de sang. Une plaie béante était présente sur son crâne. Il en déduit une violente chute de cheval.

La jeune femme souffrait d'une grave contusion et presqu'aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était enfuie, elle fut ramenée à Imladris.

Cette fois Glorfindel allait monter personnellement la garde. Cette humaine avait, semble-t-il, le don pour se blesser, et étant donné que c'était lui-même qui l'avait trouvé, il s'en trouvait automatiquement responsable.

Toutes les interrogations à son sujet réclamaient des réponses, alors hors de question de les laisser s'envoler avec elle.

* * *

**Alors?**

**Ça vous a plu?**

**une review...**


End file.
